Held Back
by Stcst
Summary: Harima's been held back a year. Only this time he's stayed back himself. Now withdrawn and depressed, he finds concentrating more on his manga with his assistant.
1. Cryptic Mystics

**

* * *

**

HELD BACK

* * *

_By StillCountingStars  
_

_A School Rumble fanfic._

**Disclaimer**

School Rumble doesn't belong to me in any way. It belongs to the Jin Kobayshi. I am just borrowing them for my fanfic here.

**Author's Note**

This is my fic for School Rumble. I had this on disk for a long time now and it has gone some major changes to get what you read now. The pairing will be Yakumo and Kenji. Somehow I also want Eri to join in the mess.

* * *

The sound of the bike roaring was loud. Kenji Harima was riding his trustworthy bike to his final school year at Yagami High. He then crossed a final red light stop and reached his school. He parked his bike and looked at the school building.

Good times and bad times...

She had already left him for someone else. He knew it from the last year. She was never meant to be his...

He scanned for her usually. He then found her walking to the Class Division List with her three friends. She was looking worried. He knew it was not for him, though. It was for Ooji Karasuma.

He then went inside the school gates and went straight to the class division list of third year students. He shoved many people around and made his way to the front. He began searching his name from the hundreds of names there. But he could not find his name on any of the class list.

He panicked and looked around to find some hope. He began searching again when he saw Failure-sensei looming behind him.

"Harima...you are held back." Failure-sensei started speaking to him, "You are still in class two and you can not get promoted this time by any means, you hear?"

**CHAPTER ONE**

**#1 CRYPTIC MYSTICS**

Kenji looked angry. Only for a second though.

He then turned around and went for the class two lists leaving the failure-sensei surprised. On his way, he made sure to glance at Tenma one last time. He knew this would happen, no, something would happen like this. They were destined to be separated. If that, so be it.

Tenma looked like she didn't care about Kenji's situation. She looked like she was still preparing herself to find out which class is she and Ooji is. The others on the hand looked shocked except Akira Takano. Perhaps Eri Sawachika looked like too. But it was hard to guess what she was feeling. She was hiding her disappointment and he knew it.

Kenji reached the board listing students of class two. After a quick glance at the board, he noticed his name in Class 2-C. Satisfied by it, he was about to turn around when he heard a girl's voice saying: "hey, look! It's Harima-san."

_It had to be her and her friends._

_Of course, she's now in class 2..._

"Hello, Immouto-san." Kenji greeted her.

"H-Hello...Harima-san." Yakumo greeted him back surprised.

"Well, see you around then..." Kenji bade her and went to his classroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her being teased by her friends.

He opened the door and walked in. Tani Hayato was there waiting for his students.

"ah...Harima. Welcome back." Tani cheerfully said.

"Shaddup." Kenji replied.

But he turned around rapidly and said, "uh...about that seating arrangement you always do?"

"What about it?"

"Exclude me."

Tani did not reply instantly. He seemed to be observing Kenji.

"Sure." Tani finally did reply. But as Kenji went to his seat, he heard him say, "Get me closer to Tae-san."

Kenji didn't turn around but just waved a hand as though telling him it's fine.

The class was slowly filling with unknown students to Kenji. Everyone at some point stared at him and whispered. He didn't give a damn about it.

"Class, here is the bag filled with paper chits. Pick one and sit at the numbered desk. And Harima and--"A loud sound blocked off Tani's voice. "-will not change because of their far-sightedness." Kenji guessed that there were others with the same problem. But he didn't have a problem like that. He looked around to see who the others were.

He did not find them, but he saw Yakumo looking extremely fidgety. Sarah was by her side, comforting her. He didn't understand why though but had a faint inkling of what it might be. Suddenly then, she turned around and he saw she jumping.

"Yakumo, what's wrong with you?" Sarah asked her worriedly.

"..."

Kenji moved his gaze somewhere else wondering if he had upset her. He looked outside and saw the ground bathed in the morning's sun light. He heard many sounds of groaning at not getting choice of their choice of seats and glees of getting their seats.

He wondered if Tenma really cared about him. Not in a friend like way, but like Ooji. He had heard a rumor about him that he decided to stay here and will promote his manga from here. Good for her, neutral for him. He had let her go. That was the only way.

All his high-school life as far as he can remember, he had thought about Tenma and none other even though there were others. That he only understood at the end of last year. But then again, Tenma was there to distract him again.

_Just how the hell did I fall in love with her...?_

He tried to remember and could not find any answer.

_Damn! It's been so long that I can't remember._

"Harima-senpai?"

He turned around to the source of the voice. It was Sarah Adiemas. She was sitting on his right.

"Harima-senpai?" She repeated.

"huh?"

"um...Can I borrow your pencil? I forgot mine."

"Sure." He removed his pencil absent mindedly and gave it to her. "And don't call me -senpai."

"Okay, then." Sarah smiled and took the pencil noticing the strange appearance of it. Its whole body was made of fish bone.

"Strange pencil..." She muttered.

Kenji heard that. He looked at the pencil. It was his special manga drawing pencil. How could he give it to her? But then again, he does not have any other pencil to begin with. Resigned, he just watched her observing his pencil closely.

"hey, Yakumo. Look at this pencil." Sarah suddenly spoke.

Just in front of Kenji, Yakumo turned around and looked at his right.

_Yakumo's on my front. The blond one on the right! Who's diagonal?_

He looked and found Inaba Miki.

_Just frikkin' great..._

He looked away in anguish and saw Yakumo looking at him. She quickly turned away when she was caught.

_And what's wrong with Immouto-san today?_

"Here, Harima-sen-I mean Harima-san, thank you for letting me borrow..." Sarah gave him back his fish bone pencil.

"No prob." Kenji took the pencil and mentally noted to himself never to part with it.

Then Tani called out to his students, "Open your English textbooks to page nine, Chapter One: The Cryptic Mystic. Right, then someone please read this summary for me."

No one raised their hand. Tani scanned around and randomly picked Yakumo.

"You read, Tsukamoto." Tani said after checking his book for her name.

Yakumo got up from her seat with textbook in hand and read out aloud, "This story is about the joys and tribulations of one man set against the backdrop of medieval England. The man named as James Humphreys has an astonishing ability of reading minds."

She paused and stared at the words. She then continued her reading of rest of the text. Kenji was surprised by the reading. He couldn't understand English much, but it was basic enough to understand why Yakumo stopped.

Finally, Yakumo finished and sat down. Tani appreciated her and said, "Nice reading, Tsukamoto. You didn't have to stand and read though. Just like Hanai..." He went muttering at the end.

**FIN...#1**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Done. Think this as a prologue or something like that.

Finally, I think this is the fourth of fifth draft of my fic. And of all I like this one as this centers only on Kenji and none others.

* * *

**b 01 THE MUSING AND THE TEASING**

"Yakumo, aren't you lucky?" Inaba Miki asked her.

They were standing in front of their class list. Kenji had just left them for his class.

"yeah, I thought Harima-senpai would pass..." Satsuki joined in the conversation.

"It doesn't matter. It's fate." Sarah told Yakumo who had been silent the whole conversation.

"But what did happen between Sawachika-senpai and Harima-senpai?" Inaba continued as Yakumo gently looked up.

"I have no idea, but something did happen." Sarah said.

_Nee-san!_

"Anyway, Yakumo..." Inaba had a grin on her face. "This is your chance. No Sawachika-senpai to mess up. You can get him."

"... but we aren't..." Yakumo finally spoke.

"So that's a refusal then. So can I go after him?"

"..."

_Could she be doing this on purpose?_

The bell rang aloud signaling the end of their conversation.

* * *

"oh. That's not good. Harima-kun failed." Mikoto Suou said to Eri.

"hmmph!" Eri rearranged her face and started to search her name even though she had already found it.

"Even Hanai feels sad." Mikoto pointed out to the guy on their right who was sitting on the ground and muttering which oddly sounded a lot like Yakumo.

"That's because, he's worried what Harima-kun will do with this chance... now that he's closer to Yakumo." Akira said.

"hey, Tenma, you hear, Harima-kun is held back." Mikoto said to Tenma who was still searching for Karasuma's name.

"Karasuma Ooji...Karasuma Ooji... where art thou?" She replied subconsciously.

"No use talking to her I guess."

The bell rang aloud signaling to go to their class.

"hey, I found Karasuma-kun's name. He is in-"Tenma rushed to her friends who were already heading towards their classroom.

"Let me guess: 'in our class.'" Mikoto teased.

Tenma blushed and silently nodded.

"Well, let's go then." Mikoto called to her.

* * *


	2. Deceptive Perceptive

* * *

**HELD BACK**

_By StillCountingStars_

* * *

_A School Rumble fanfic._

**Disclaimer**

Do not own, could not own either. However would belong to Jin Kobayashi.

**Author's Note**

The second chap is here.

Had some really long problems with my comp. And also I couldn't get a good hold of this chap story.

Anyways, here it is…And thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Tanma-chan…We can't be together…"

"But why, Kenichi-kun?" A girl spoke.

"…It's because…It's because…"

"What's the reason, please tell me…"

Kenji stopped and took a stretch. He was drawing his manga right now on top of stairs-room on roof with Tanma as Tenma and Kenichi as himself.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**#2 DECEPTIVE PERCEPTIVE**

Finishing his stretch, he looked back at his half finished manga. This particular scene almost portrays his 'giving up on Tenma'. The scene was too sudden in comparison to the past mangas where the story was slow. He had no idea as to what else he should do. He had lost his reason of life. However he couldn't end his manga publishing. He needed the money now with what Itoko hinting him that she will kick him out the moment he turns eighteen this year.

He stared at the character he had drawn as himself in the male lead. He was also wearing sun-glasses just like Kenji. He couldn't stop this manga right now. People loved it more or less. He had to continue, but couldn't draw him pursuing Tenma. He needed to change the story in order not to remind him of her.

Subconsciously, he picked up the eraser and began to erase the sunglasses. After that, he drew the eyes. And then he examined his work.

-SLAM-

A loud noise alerted Kenji. He looked down and found the door opened and a figure walking forward angrily.

"Harima!" Haruki yelled.

Kenji went back to his usual position and tried to think about new ideas for his manga.

"Where are you, coward…" Haruki yelled out one more time. "We have to settle this, right here right now…"

Kenji looked up wondering what rubbish he was talking about. Haruki was frustrated and was now stamping on the ground accordingly.

"ah…Hanai-kun. What are you doing here?" A familiar girl's voice came from the door.

"Tsukamoto…?" Haruki muttered looking vaguely around.

Kenji straightened up and gave more attention to the scene below him.

"Tenma, who are you talking to?" Eri spoke as she came up with Tenma.

"It's Hanai-kun." Tenma said pointing to him standing a few distances away.

"What are you doing here, Hanai?" Mikoto also walked in.

Kenji made sure he was hidden from them.

"I…uh…I…Why are you guys here?" Hanai questioned each one of them.

"No particular rea-" Eri began to answer his question when Tenma spoke out aloud.

"We came to see Harima-kun."

Kenji straightened one more time and began to wonder.

"Why Harima?" Haruki again questioned.

"Well, it's because Eri wanted to talk to him." Tenma smiled at her friend.

"WHAT? So that's why you guys made me come up here…" Eri glared at each of her friend. "I should really kill you the first chance I get."

Kenji slumped back.

"ah…Okay…but he's not here." Haruki waved his hands around the roof.

"So you also came to look for him them?" Mikoto asked him.

"No…No…"

"Are you worried that he will take your Yakumo away?" Akira now started talking.

"huh? Uh…w.."

Haruki was glaring at Akira.

"Go on…say yes."

"ah…I think we should go downstairs." Mikoto broke the tension. "He might be on the grounds, that Harima."

Eri went downstairs followed by Tenma and the others. Lastly Haruki followed reluctantly.

* * *

"Kenichi-kun, please tell me the reason…" Tanma-chan pleaded to him.

"Tanma-chan…I… I need a change…"

"Am I not good enough for you, Kenichi-kun?"

* * *

_Shit, this isn't working out._

_The story is all messed up._

He slammed on the paper. The wet ink tainted his skin.

_It's time…_

He looked at the Yagami's view from his point when he heard the door open. He bended one more time.

This time, It was Yakumo with her lunchbox in her hand.

"Harima-san…" She called out.

Kenji was in a fix. A war he fought internally. He didn't know what to do now.

But he was saved by doing anything when the bell rang. Yakumo headed back.

He also got down and went to class.

_It's time I asker her help again._

* * *

"psss" Kenji called.

Yakumo turned and faced him. "…"

It was late afternoon. Classes were almost over and Kenji had decided to ask her now.

"Immouto-san. Can you help me with…with…" He couldn't continue after looking at the faces of her friends. They all had a small smirk on their faces. It was not about the manga.

"…with uh…you know what…right?" Kenji finished almost clumsily. He still didn't want his secret out.

"Yes…"

"So then, will you help me?" Kenji now relieved by the fact she knew what he was talking about.

"Okay…what time should we meet?"

Kenji was sure he saw her eyes dart to her friends and back. He also glanced quickly. The same smirk was there. That last sentence could have been mistaken for many things.

"How about today…right after school? Is that okay, Immouto-san?" Kenji asked her ignoring her friends.

"Sure, Harima-san."

Kenji was now waiting outside the school with his bike he had parked earlier.

An empty hollow feeling was with him as he waited for Yakumo. That emptiness had welled up from the moment he had known of Tenma's love for Karasuma. Gradually that feeling had grown and shrunk over the lat year.

However, that feeling had developed a lot at the end of last year with no chance of shrinking back. What was he supposed to do with it?

Tenma had made him a changed man. He was a good guy in the eyes of his former classmates. But not pursuing her anymore meant that it was the end.

Everything he did was now heartlessly. He was slowly going to the delinquent once he was.

_This is pathetic…_

He clenched his fists.

_Like a baby crying over something…_

His hand shook.

"Harima-san?"

He looked up and saw Yakumo with her school bag.

"oh…you're here. Let's go…" He said and got on the bike. And as she mounted the bike, he turned the ignition and started his bike.

The bike choked at first, but then roared. He then removed his helmet and held out for her.

She took it and steadied herself on the bike as he drove out to the road.

"Immouto-san…Is it okay if we go to my place?" He spoke loudly over the sound of wind whipping their hairs and clothes and also not noticing some familiar group walking down the same road.

"Okay, sure." She replied.

Sure enough, they reached his house or rather his cousin's. He parked his bike inside the apartment and went upstairs with Yakumo tagging along. Upon reaching the door, he knocked and said wearily, "It's me, Itoko, Kenji!"

He heard the door click twice and then it opened. Itoko was by the door and was surprised by Yakumo standing behind Kenji.

"Don't ask." Kenji said as he had already gathered her reactions.

"Just like last time, eh, Kenji-kun?" Itoko had a small grin on her face as she let them in.

"Shaddup." Kenji shot at her. Yakumo had gone red.

"Good evening, Sensei." She greeted him.

"Good evening to you as well, Tsukamoto." She greeted her formally but must have forgotten that this was not school.

"Yo, Immouto-san, come in here." Kenji said as he held his room door open for her. She followed him into his room ignoring her teacher's grin.

"Why does everyone keep getting the wrong idea?" Said a rather disgruntled Kenji after noticing Itoko.

"I wonder why…" Itoko grinned even moreas he closed the door on her.

"Okay, Immouto-san, I will be direct. I need help with the story. I'm not sure what to do but I am deciding to break up the love between the characters…" He handed the manuscript and his rough drafts to her.

"Why are you breaking them, Harima-san?" Yakumo asked him as she was scrutinizing his work.

"I…Well…"

He saw her look up and staring at him. She immediately lowered her eyes after realizing the situation in manga.

"Harima-san?"

"hmm…?"

"Isn't this similar to your and Nee-san's—"

"No…No…Nah…That's not it." Kenji looked at her surprised by the deduction. Of course it would be obvious to her. He looked at her again and her eyes, he was sure, was searching him for the answer. He couldn't hide it from her before, neither could he now. "Okay. It is. Maybe."

"ah…yes…but this is too sudden." She said waving the drafts in her hand.

Kenji thought he saw her smile, a small one. But it could have been the trick of the light or something else…

"I thought so too, Immouto-san. That's why I need your help with."

"ah…well you could make a new girl character that the male lead falls in love with…"

Kenji got up and grasped Yakumo's shoulders. She didn't wince like before. Maybe she got used to this.

"That may be it, Immouto-san." He said with a determination pulsing through him. "But I need someone to be her face."

He had already based the characters in his manga from real life ones.

He realeased her and stared at the window as though hoping some girl's face would come and he would base it upon.

"What the hell I should I do? The deadline's coming up…Hopeless…" He sounded depressed again as he sat down on a chair.

"Harima-san?" Yakumo bended down and looked into his face.

"Yeah, Immouto-san?"

"…you could use…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Immouto-san…" Kenji broke the silence.

"…Don't show the girl in this issue. Show her in the next issue. You can use some sort of love letter or something like that to say that he found a new love…" Yakumo said a little faster almost loosing her calmness.

"Nice one, Immouto-san. I'm in your debt once again." Kenji smiled and found his lost determination once again. "Let's work."

For some reason, that evening, Yakumo did not feel all right or so it seemed to Kenji. He wondered what would be the matter with her. Could it be that she had some some other plans this evening? If so, did he mess it up?

She must have sacrificed many things before as well as right now…He must make it up to her somehow. It seemed unfair not to do something for her as well.

Promising himself he would just do that, he focused on his manga when he noticed a mistake done by Yakumo.

"Immouto-san, you are inking the wrong panel…,"Kenji said pointing the panel where she was supposed to ink.

"ah…sorry…Harima-san…" Yakumo went red and tried to rectify her mistake.

"No prob. You can make that panel into something else like—"

The door opened with Itoko bursting into the room carrying some snacks. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, Kenji-kun."

"Yeah, you kind of did…" Kenji glared at her.

"Well, sorry for doing that. I might as well go now…" Itoko turned back with the snacks and headed slowly to the door.

Kenji's stomach gave an audible growl. "You can go back, but leave those snacks…"

Itoko stopped and turned around again and looked at Yakumo and said, "Yakumo-chan, are you hungry?"

"ah…sensei—"Yakumo began but was cut off in midway by Itoko.

"No need to call me sensei. Itoko is fine with me."

"ah, okay—"Yakumo again began but was cut off again. Only this time, it was Kenji.

"Itoko, I'm really hungry. I hadn't eaten lunch today, please." Kenji clung onto and cried to her. His stomach proved it by giving even more louder growl.

"Get off me, idiot. Take the snacks." Itoko gave it to him to which he gratefully accepted it.

On the way out, Itoko again spoke, "Make sure you share and you behave, Kenji-kun."

"Shaddup…" Kenji yelled. And under his breath, he spoke, "Stupid woman. Just because she works and gets her salary doesn't mean she can make fun of me every single time. Just wait, my serialization's money will blow you off the window."

After some hours, Kenji realized that he take Yakumo back to her house. It was almost—he looked around for a clock—seven.

"hey, Immouto-san, It's late and I think you should return to your home."

"But your manga is not done yet…" Yakumo pointed to some ten more pages which they had to work.

"I can do that by myself." Kenji got up and took the keys for his motorcycle.

"Okay then." She also got up and took her school bag and followed him outside where Itoko was still there watching some anime.

"You guys done? Awfully quiet it was…" Itoko said to them without looking.

Kenji didn't reply and neither did Yakumo. They both got out of the apartment evidently relieved and made their way to his bike.

"Thanks again, Immouto-san."

"It's nothing, Harima-san."

* * *

**FIN…#2**

**Author's Note**

Whew…

* * *

**b02 THE RECONCILED AND THE ASSORTED**

"Yakumo-chan, won't you go and see Harima-senpai?" Satsuki called to her friend while eating their lunch.

Before Yakumo could say anything, Sarah said, "Don't call him senpai. He said to me when I myself called him that."

"Yeah, you are right in someway. But still, won't you go, Yakumo?"

"…"

Everyone was looking at her. Yakumo knew whatever she did now, would be complicated.

"You should go, Yakumo. This is the perfect chance." Inaba urged on.

"…"

"Yeah, and besides he didn't look like he had lunch." Sarah encouraged. "You can share your lunch with him."

A faint sort of redness appeared on her face, but it went easily as she got up and took her lunch with her. She moved out of her friends group and began to think where she would find him now. Then it finally hit her, he would be most likely at the roof. Therefore, she went towards the roof all the while ignoring the stares and thoughts of her classmates and other unknown students.

But when she reached the roof, he was not there. The school bell rang aloud signaling the end of lunch break. She headed back a little disappointed.

"Yakumo-chan, you did it, right? "Satsuki called out to her as Yakumo returned to her class and her desk.

"Yeah, did he eat it?" Sarah added.

"How was it?" Inaba said as she came closer.

Yakumo did not know what to say. She had not met Kenji at the rooftop; her lunch box was still full. Her friends were having all their questioning eyes on her. However, she escaped the trouble of making up an excuse when Kenji came inside the room.

He went straight to his desk and did nothing else. They all felt silent.

* * *

"I heard he already made his move." Akira said a little loudly.

"What?" Eri and Tenma said in unision.

It was lunch time in Haruki's class and he was eating his lunch dejectedly when he heard them speak.

"I think he's on the roof now. Saw him going there with Yakumo." Akira continued as Haruki suddenly rushed outside, "Or maybe it was someone else or none at all." Akira resumed her normal calm tone once he had gone.

"Yeah, Yeah, Akira. Let's go somewhere outside." Mikoto told the group as she got up.

"Yeah…Let's go, Eri-chan. Akira-chan." Tenma too got up and winked at Mikoto in a knowing way.

Mikoto couldn't understand fully what she meant by the wink.

"Mikoto, where are we headed to?" Akira questioned her as they walked outside the class.

"I don't know." MIkoto paused and stopped walking and then resumed both, "The roof, I guess."

Mikoto quickly glanced at her friends. Tenma gave her a wink one more time and looked pointedly at Eri.

* * *

"Nice one, Immouto-san. I'm in your debt once again." Kenji smiled at Yakumo. "Let's work."

Inaba was right, This was her chance. She was also right about Eri not interfering.

She was depressed that Kenji had never once looked her as a potential girlfriend. She just could not understand what was missing in her that he did not fall for her. She had everything that the boys could ever dream. Yet, Kenji never thought about her.

_It's time…_

She would have to confess.

And she was too shy to do it face to face proven by many past experiences and even as of today.

She looked at the page she was supposed to ink and saw Kennichi sleeping on top of a tree. She began to ink subconsciously as she remembered the story she had given to him. Maybe she could also write a letter. Wouldn't that be better or was it lame…or old—

"Immouto-san, you are inking the wrong panel…"Kenji said pointing the panel where she was supposed to ink.

_It's time I did something…_

"Did you see that, Tenma-chan?" Mikoto looked on as Kenji drove on his bike with Yakumo riding as pillon. Her friends were walking towards their homes when they spotted Kenji and Yakumo.

"ah…it's okay. Miko-chan, I know Harima is a good guy. He had proved thousands times before." Tenma replied with a happy smile.

"hey, Eri, what's wrong?" Mikoto called to Eri who had stopped walking.

"She must be worried about Harima-san and—"Akira had began talking when Eri returned with the group.

"It's nothing like that… just that my heel hurts slightly… hurt it during gym class." She told the rest.

No one bought her lies except Tenma who had already went into a deep explanation about using hot water to heal. Therefore, the rest of the walk went with Tenma arguing with Mikoto about the best ways to heal pain.

Eri was not listening to this. Her brain had tuned out the moment Tenma started the long debate. Her mind was on Kenji and Yakumo. She was wondering what they were doing.

She had to take him back no matter what. She could not let him take it away.

"It's time…" She said out aloud.

"For what, Eri-chan?" Tenma asked her surprised.

Eri looked around and found everyone was surprised.

"uh…time for you to shut-up about that healing pain…" She made up.

It really was time for her to start taking this matter seriously. And the first plan she had was to write a love letter!

It seemed lame, but it had worked wonders for other people. So it might work as well for her too.

* * *


	3. Oppostion Classification

* * *

**HELD BACK**

* * *

_By StillCountingStars_

* * *

_A School Rumble fanfic._

**Disclaimer:**

Do not own.

**The Author Says:**

Longest chap I ever wrote. I could have divided the last and this chapter into four. Somehow it didn't work as the story got all messed up._  
_

* * *

Kenji drove his bike to school early in the morning. He was earlier than usual. Somehow, the news that he had completed his manga on time made him happy. And just for the sake of it he arrived to school early. He parked his bike and went inside the school which he was sure would be deserted. He walked slowly towards the shoe locker room savoring the emptiness of the school.

As he turned around the corridor where the shoe locker room was, he saw Yakumo walking. He was as surprised to see her as she was to him. Maybe he even was saw panic in her face.

"Harima-san?"

"Yo." He smiled at her. "Thanks for the help again."

She nodded and said, "I have to go…to…to classroom."

Then she walked and turned at the corridor end. Kenji was still surprised as to what had happened.

Kenji walked on, his footsteps echoing around the corridor as he was once again reminded that it was early. He then entered the shoe locker room and found another surprise.

Eri was there fixing her shoe on her leg. In addition, she was shocked to find Kenji here this early.

"Ojou…?" Kenji said surprised yet again.

"Hige…" Eri acknowledged as she finished wearing her school shoes.

She exited quickly. Kenji stood there bewildered as to what had happened this morning.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**#3 OPPOSITION CLASSIFICATION**

"Why was Ojou here?" Kenji wondered aloud as he made towards his locker to exchange his own shoes.

"Yo, Harima-san." Someone called him out. Kenji turned around and saw Yoshidayama standing at the entrance.

"Who are you?" Kenji replied clearly confused. The grin Yoshidayama had was gone.

"hey….don't you remember this hairstyle?" He said angrily pointing to his hair which was straightened up to the sky. "Don't you?"

"oh yeah, that weird guy." Kenji replied scratching his head. "The one always trying to impress Eri, right?"

Yoshidayama had gone red but remained his cool. "That's all behind me now."

"yeah…" Kenji replied bored and opened his locker.

There lay two letters on top of his shoes. For a moment he just stood there and just stared when Yoshidayama intrupted.

"hey, Harima-san?"

Kenji quickly cluctched those letters and pocketed them. He then removed his school shoes out of his locker.

"yeah…?" He then turned and said.

"No…nothing. See you later." Yoishidayama said and exited the room as students started to come.

Kenji then walked out of the room with his school shoes and went behind the school. Upon reaching there he removed the two letters and stared at them. Both of them had 'To Harima Kenji' written on top of it. He opened each of them and noticed both of them conveyed the same message more or less: Come to the roof at lunch-time.

He was curious. What was the letter supposed to mean? Was it challenges from nemesis of his? Somehow, he couldn't think past the other possibilities.

He then put back the letters back in his pocket and went to his class-room.

* * *

It was lunch-time and once again Kenji had no lunch. So he grabbed his manuscript and left for rooftop not noticing how nervous Yakumo was. He can complete his manga there and also see who had called him. He was sure that it was his old nemesis, Tennouji or some other idiot, who had written the letter as he was never good with writing anyways. As for the other one… he had no idea.

He trudged on the stairs all the way to the roof's door. He opened and met with an intense wave of sun light which was blocked off his sunglasses. As usual, he climbed to his spot on top of the stairs-room.

He then removed his pencil and inks and started correcting some minor problems in the manga. Barely five minutes had passed, when he heard the door open. Cautiously, he waited for the person to move forward and to come in view of his point.

It was Eri who had come forward. He rooted to the spot for about a minute when he heard her mutter.

"Hige, where are you?"

_What?_

_So it wasn't a challenge?_

_She wrote me a letter asking me to come here…_

_Didn't she deny that she had any feelings for me last year?_

He glared at her as he remembered that she had outright denied her feelings to himself right on this spot.

"Stupid Hige… I should've known better." Eri sighed and turned around when the door opened again.

"ah…Sawachika-senpai…?" Yakumo had come up on the roof and was surprised to see Eri standing there.

Kenji was once again rooted.

_This is a disaster._

He could have handled Eri but with Yakumo here, it will be impossible. He knew somewhat that Eri liked him but Yakumo too? That's a shock. Maybe the rumors got her or something…

Having regained from the shock, he was just about to get down and settle the matter when he heard them speak. And somehow, he felt like just listening. Therefore, he clambered back quietly and waited.

"Tsukamoto!" Eri narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…" Yakumo looked around. "I…was supposed to meet Harima-san."

"Why?" Eri spoke coldly.

"It's…It's because—"

"You called him, didn't you?" Eri spoke colder still and moved closer to her.

"No…I mean—"

"You called him to confess, right?" Eri spoke softly. Kenji had move a little bit closer to the edge to listen. It was risky but he had to know.

"…" Yakumo said nothing but nodded.

"I also called him to confess…" Eri also confessed. Yakumo looked amazed by the coincidence. Kenji was having a fit himself.

"Do you really like him then, Sawachika-sen—"Yakumo tried to ask her.

"Yes." Eri looked at her and then added, "He confessed to me a long time back."

"What?" Yakumo gasped. Eri looked like she enjoyed it.

"You know what, let's compete for his love!" Eri spoke again, serious once more.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked her bewildered and still shocked to find the revelation.

"Let's ask him for a date. I go alone with him one day and you on the next one. And then we both ask him one more time on the same day, same time. Then we can see who he chooses. Sounds fair?"

Kenji was surprised beyond words. He leaned a bit closer and saw Yakumo looked surprised herself.

"Okay, I will do it." Yakumo looked determined.

Eri let out a grin and held out her hand. Yakumo looked for a second and then shook with hers.

After the hand-shake, Eri then went downstairs closing the door behind her and leaving Yakumo behind. She too left after some time.

Kenji got down and began to bang his head on the wall.

_I…-_

-BAM-

_am…_

-BAM-

-BAM-

_screwed in the end._

He stopped and began to massage his head. Somehow that act made him good but also made him hurt on his head. Dazed he walked to his classroom forgetting that he had left his pen behind.

* * *

"Harima!"

"HARIMA!!" Tani called to him. It was time for afternoon classes and he had slept right through all of them.

"yeah…?" Kenji woke from his deep sleep.

"Are you okay?" Tani asked him.

"yeah…yeah Me fine…" Kenji answered as he let out a fine yawn. He felt like it would be good to sleep off all what had happened at lunch time. He knew he couldn't hide forever, but as of now, he just couldn't look at Yakumo.

"No, I think you should go to the nurse's office." Tani came closer to his desk.

"yeah…what? No! I said I'm fine…"

"You should go to Nurse's office if you don't feel good, Harima. There's no need to be embarrassed." Tani went on talking into other things which were too boring for Kenji as he lay his head on the desk again and slept again.

"…" Tani moved back to his desk and continued his lesson.

* * *

The final school bell rang leaving the class empty of students except for Kenji who was bending over desks. He had lost his precious pen and now he was searching the class for it for had he dropped it.

After a few minutes he sat down on a nearest chair and began to wonder where he had used it last. Then it came to him: the roof. He hurriedly grabber his things and ran to the roof. He had to give his manga drafts to Dankosha and he didn't want to be late due to the big dude there.

As he opened the door leading to the roof, he saw a person standing with back faced to him. He approached cautiously when the voice spoke.

"So you got the letter?" Haruki spoke seriously.

Kenji backed one step. He was not taken aback at the fact it was Haruki who spoke, but the fact what he spoke.

"Letter?…What are you talking about…?" Kenji replied strongly.

Haruki turned around and faced Kenji.

"The letter in your shoe locker…" Haruki replied still seriously.

"…I don't know what you are talking about…" He tried to keep the anxiety off his voice.

"You showed up here on the roof means you have accepted my challenge on the letter." Haruki slowly stepped forward.

"Wait a minute…explain what are you talking about." Kenji now was thoroughly confused.

"I had left a challenge letter in your shoe locker at lunch today as I couldn't find any you anywhere." Haruki answered his doubts and then added, "Did get some funny stares from others about that…but anyway, you're here now."

"hey, Four-eyes, I didn't read your letter. I never went to the shoe locker." Kenji then showed his leg where his school shoe still lay there. "Look, Am still wearing school shoes."

"So what? You still got the message now…"

"What are you getting on?"

"Let's fight." Haruki got in a battle stance. "Fight till you give up."

"Wait a minute. First, I have never or will give up when I fight the likes of you. Second, why should I fight you?"

Haruki didn't reply, instead raised his hand and charged at Kenji.

"hey…hey…wait a minute…damnit wait!" Kenji moved aside as Haruki passed him looking surprised that Kenji wasn't fighting back.

"Why are you running away?" Haruki asked as he came closer to Kenji.

Before Kenji could answer or say anything, he had to duck down to avoid Haruki's punch. As he lay down to avoid his next move, he noticed that he could have kicked Haruki in the shins but thought better of it. As he tried to move back, Haruki tried to kick him to which Kenji once again avoided by going farther back.

Kenji slowly got up and saw Haruki waiting for him.

"What are you fighting me for?" Kenji yelled at him.

"The same reason you fight for…" Haruki asked him one more time.

"I'm not fighting. I am defending."

"Not for long, I promise." Haruki then charged at Kenji with his fists ready to hurt again.

Kenji blocked off his attack with his own hand. He could feel Haruki's fist tremble. It was apparent to him that he was applying pressure to make him break.

Haruki lifted his right knee to make contact with his abdomen, but Kenji noticed or more of expected it as he revolved around Haruki still clutching his hand. Once he had gone out of harm's way, he pushed the hand away in force. Haruki had been pushed to the wall of the stairs-room. He looked surprised and was now caressing his right fist for a possible sprain.

Kenji saw Haruki grin and then bounce himself off the wall and come straight at him.

Only one thought came to him as he fought Haruki back. He began to understand what Haruki was fighting for.

Kenji avoided an uppercut delivered by Haruki so closely that he felt his hand brush his beard. Looking at the satisfaction in Haruki's eyes, he got an idea how serious this guy was.

"You are fighting for Immouto-san, right?" Kenji asked him suddenly.

Haruki faltered, his moves became open. However Kenji didn't take the advantage as he simply moved back some steps.

"Yes." Haruki finally replied. He too relaxed a little and looked at Kenji.

"Why?" Kenji asked.

"Because I love her."

"Does she love you?" Kenji asked him walking. He didn't know why but he felt he needed to be understood.

"No." Haruki replied and then stared at Yagami beach in the distance. Then he added almost forcefully, "She will. Eventually."

"Hanai listen, one sided love never works when the loved one loves someone else." Kenji stood besides Haruki almost pitying him, but the thought somewhat repulsed him. "I had first hand experience."

"But why does she like you?" Haruki turned and faced Kenji.

"I have no idea." Kenji replied and then moved his gaze to the beach. He could see some tiny figures walking on the sand. "You want to ask her."

"Do you like her?"

Kenji still stared at the beach.

"So what I am supposed to do now?" Haruki moved away knowing he wouldn't answer his previous question.

"I felt the same thing. Not knowing what to do. Not seeing anything of use to do. Not getting anything to distract." Kenji paused and looked at the area where Tenma's house was and then continued, "You will get used to it. Eventually it fades away from you or so I hope for me. Sometimes it's hard knowing that life won't follow your path. And when times come like that, you need to be ready. Ready to face life again."

Haruki nodded slowly. Kenji noticed him nodding and felt satisfaction.

"Harima, you talk deep…I never thought a delinquent like you would talk about all this…"

"That surprised me as well." Kenji said. It was because he was a Mangaka that made him think deep. His story development and characters, all needed the tiny details he could add.

Haruki nodded again.

Kenji still kept staring at the town in front of him. He then heard footsteps grow less in sound, and the door closing. He turned around and slumped around the roof.

_Just like me…_

"…stupid…" He muttered.

…_in some or other way._

He watched the skies slowly move past him without a care in the world.

"Shit!" He got up fast and began to climb the stairs room. Grabbing the pen he had left, he raced downstairs with all his other stuff. He had completely forgotten that he had to submit his manga today.

As he kept running, he met Yoshidayama who yelled out loud: "hey, Harima-san. Something's good has come in with the Buddha. You wanna come?"

Kenji didn't answer, he just kept running until he reached his bike where he hurriedly put on his helmet and jammed the keys in the ignition. After starting his bike, he drove off leaving a trail of dust.

* * *

FIN…#03

**The Author Says:**

I wanted the fight to be longer, but I couldn't. It's hard writing about a fight in words. It gets confusing.

* * *

**b03 The Convulsion and the Delusion**

Footsteps were heard outside the shoe locker room. It was of Eri's. She had come to school much earlier than she comes. She had business to attend after all. She was searching for Kenji's locker.

After finding it, she removed his letter to him from under her jacket. It was more of a summoning letter than a love letter as she had hoped it. She had tried to write a love letter from last night with no success. Therefore, she decided that it was best she confessed to him face to face. She opened his locker when she heard footsteps outside.

Panicking, Eri put the letter inside the locker and tried to close the locker as quietly as possible. Having done that, she put up on an act of just removing her shoes. Her eyes glanced towards Kenji's locker and making sure everything was fine, and then focused towards the entrance. She was wondering who it could be this early…

Yakumo came into the room and was surprised to see Eri.

And so was Eri surprised. Maybe this was Yakumo's usual time, but who knows…

"Sawachika-senpai…" Yakumo said by instinct.

"Ah! Yakumo-chan. Nice morning, isn't it?" Eri replied. Her tone was firm to the point. She still will not forget her for stealing him before her so many times. "Anyway, I should be going now…I got some work."

Eri then exited the room. Yakumo looking rather relieved, she then moved to Kenji's locker as she planned last night. Her confession method was writing a letter.

As she reached his locker, she removed her letter from her jacket. She also had the same problems as Eri. Never having written a letter before, she decided to call him and confess. She herself wondered if it would work. If courage won't fail her, it would work. But it was time to do it or she would regret it always.

Then as she was opening the locker, she heard footsteps. She panicked. It would be very awkward. Therefore, she put the letter there in a hurry and closed it not noticing another similar letter. Then she made a move of just removing her shoes. Her eyes looked on to the entrance…

It was Eri again.

"Sawachika-senpai…is something the matter?" Yakumo tried to keep her voice calm.

"No…No…I just forgot something in my locker…I have to get it." Eri made up knowing well how silly it sounded. No one she knows stores anything in a shoe locker.

"ah…okay…I understand." Yakumo replied not really caring about what Eri said. She was trying to put her school shoes very slowly hoping she would exit first. She did not want her to find what was in Kenji's locker. It would be destructive.

Eri was uncomfortable. She wanted Yakumo to go from here so she could check Kenji's locker. Not knowing why, but she just felt like she should just check it one more time. As she opened her locker in a slow motion, her eyes still were on Yakumo hoping very much she would go.

Yakumo could no longer slow down and eventually she had to go out of the room leaving everything to fate.

Eri was now alone. She quickly hurried to Kenji's locker. As she was just about to open it, she heard footsteps outside. She again made an act of putting her shoes and again looked at the entrance.

It was Kenji.

"Ojou…?"

"Hige…" Eri acknowledged.

Before the conversation could move ahead, she got out of the room leaving a confused Kenji behind.

* * *

When school ended, all the class quieted itself devoid of it's students. But one class remained noisy. And in this class all were boys. The class' teacher's desk inhabitated by the gentle giant, the soft spoken Nishimoto. The school's very own Buddha. And today, he had an important news to announce. He got up from his desk where lay an innocent camera.

"Quiet…The Buddha wishes to speak." A nearby boy spoke aloud.

The class it's babble after hearing the announcement. All the boys' eyes were focused on Nishimoto as he stood up from his desk.

"I have an invention here created by Fuyuki Takechie which lets you find out the cuteness of a girl among various other things." Nishimoto then picked up the camera that lay on his table. "It is called 'Kawai-Meter'."

Everyone looked at the device with intense curiosity. It just looked like an old-fashioned camera with added buttons here and there.

"How does it exactly work?" A boy asked.

"Well," Fuyuki got up and took his device in his hand, "I connected this circuitry to the chip here and this red wire, which is sticking out, with the black one inside which has a chip which stores all the dat—"

He was interrupted by Nishimoto, "Fuyuki, please get to the point."

Fuyuki frowned and continued "So when I take a photograph, this LCD over here gives me all the stats on the girl."

Imadori Kyosuke ran up to the table and asked, "Cup size?"

Fuyuki grinned and nodded.

"Show us a demo…" A boy asked enthusiastically.

Nishimoto looked at Fuyuki who was sitting beside him. Fuyuki nodded and looked around and sighed.

"I need a girl!" He announced.

The babble started again. Everyone knew it was after school and there would be no girl around to test this.

"hey, Fuyuki, use this." A shout came from a guy who was dragging Yoshidayama to the front. "Look, if you ponytails to his hair, he practically looks like a girl." The guy then tried to make Yoshidayama's hair into ponytails to which he failed. Yoshidayama looked relieved.

"Man, what do you DO to your hair?" The guy left Yoshidayama and went back to his seat.

"hey, Fuyuki, use Kentarou." Suga yelled from his seat.

"Shut up." Nara Kentarou yelled back.

"ooohh! Kawaiii! Fuyuki, this guy is perfect." Suga yelled.

"I am a guy, idiot."

Nishimoto turned to Fuyuki and questioned "Fuyuki, does this work on males?"

"uh…I haven't tried it yet." Fuyuki replied examining his device more closely.

"Okay, we will all try this tomorrow." Nishimoto got up. "Meeting adjourned.

All the boys picked their bags and murmured excitedly as they went outside.

* * *

Evening was just about to hit Yagami beach as a lone black limousine stood by the beach.

"Shall we head back, Ojou-sama?" Nakamura called to Eri who was splashing her legs in the water along with Tenma, Mikoto and Akira.

"Of course." Eri called back as she walked back.

"hey, Sawachika, you feeling fine?" Mikoto asked her as they walked.

"This is the fourth time you asked me." Eri replied.

"And the fourth time you aren't answering directly."

"I just felt like going to the beach with you guys today." Eri finally answered their question.

"But, Eri-chan, we could have gone on week-ends…" Tenma said.

"Felt going today." Eri said emphasizing her last word.

Soon, they drove out into the town. As they turned around one particular turn, they heard a loud bump and felt the car shake.

"Nakamura, what's wrong?" Eri asked.

"Looks like I hit something, Ojou-sama." Nakamura replied as he looked outside to check what it was.

Eri too got out and checked what he hit.

Kenji was lying flat on the ground, with his bike two feet away, it's tires still spinning.

Eri gasped in shock.

"It's this guy…" She heard Nakamura say.

"Nakamura, take him inside."

Nakamura stared at her before taking his body on his. Eri was still in shock when she was brought back by the shrieks by her friends.

"He looks fine." Mikoto said after taking a good look at him.

Nakamura checked the pulse and nodded more to Eri than the others. Eri was somewhat relived by the news.

Kenji then suddenly got up shocking everyone once more.

"What the hell…?" Kenji got up and began to massage his legs. "That hurts…"

It was then he noticed where he was. There was Nakamura looking outside, Eri, Tenma, Mikoto and Akira all looking at him. He gaze lingered on Tenma a little longer.

"What's going on?" He muttered finally.

The others explained.

"oh…" He exclaimed.

"Where do you live?" Eri asked him.

"Why?"

"We'll drop you off."

"I can drive for myself." Kenji disregarded her offer and tried to get up. The pain in his leg shot through him and he uttered a low 'ow'.

"You can't drive your bike, Harima-kun." Tenma spoke. "At this rate, you will hurt yourself more."

"Okay, what about my bike then?" Kenji asked Eri.

"It's out of order." Mikoto looked outside the window. "I can have that fix it for you if Sawachika pays me."

"Deal." Kenji replied.

"hey…hey…" Eri started.

"Whose driver just knocked him?" Akira questioned Eri.

"well…um…what was Hige doing at that road driving at such speed.?" Eri questioned at Kenji who faltered.

"I was returning from…somewhere." Kenji replied moving his gaze outside.

"Dankosha?" Tenma enquired.

Kenji went red. He wondered how she could know. Then he remembered last year meetings with her about his manga.

"No, from somewhere else…" Kenji said and on purpose clutched his leg and uttered an audible cry of pain.

"Nakamura, let's go." Eri said to Nakamura and then turned to Mikoto, "All right, I will pay for the damage. Make sure you fix it."

Mikoto grinned as Eri called up a tow service on her phone.

Kenji looked bothered as they all drove on.


	4. Spirited Visited

* * *

**HELD BACK**

_by StillCountingStars_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Do Not own the characters

**The Author Says:**

Gaahh!

I feel like Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina, about my upcoming university exams.

Anyway, I think in this chapter, the characters are slightly uh...unusual.

* * *

It was morning in Yagami. Kenji was still lying in his bed when someone knocked on the door.

"hey, get up. It's time for school." Itoko called from behind.

Kenji was already wide awake but didn't want to go to his school. He had several reasons, one of them being his leg which had not fully recovered.

"Kenji-kun, you doing okay?" Itoko opened the door and came in the room. Immediately Kenji closed his eyes and feigned sleep. He then heard her footsteps drawing closer.

"Does it still hurt?" Itoko asked him while touching his leg forcefully.

Kenji had to bite his tongue to keep his voice from screaming from the pain.

"Okay then, I'm going to school. You can skip today if you like." Itoko said as she got up and went to the door. "And stop pretending to be asleep."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**#4 SPIRITED VISITED**

Kenji silently cursed Itoko as he heard the apartment door close. He then threw his blankets out of his way and limped towards the makeshift kitchen. He spotted a cup noodles and began to get some hot water for it to cook.

Many minutes later, he lay there on the sofa, his cup noodles empty and a stomach even emptier. He began to wonder what he would do now. He was bored and he had already checked the television, which had nothing to good to offer in mornings. In addition, he didn't have any manga to draw as he had submitted his latest just yesterday.

Finally, he got up and put on some shoes. He was going to go outside. Anywhere actually, as long as his leg could support. The pain hadn't been that bad. It was just a bad sprain according to Itoko. One more day, he would be back. However he wondered if he should have gone to school and had his leg checked.

He kept walking and walking with no sense of direction, all the while getting some funny stares due to his half limping. Sometime later, he found himself in front of Yagami shrine. Having nothing to do, he climbed the stairs awkwardly.

Having reached the top, he eyed a secluded spot and began to go there when he heard a purr of a cat.

"meow…"

Kenji looked around and saw a cat walking on the ground behind him.

"meow…" The cat called.

"Iori…?" Kenji muttered as he moved towards the cat to pick it up.

"Get the hell away!" A voice shouted. Kenji looked around and found no one. He then looked back at the cat except that there was no cat. Instead, there was a boy brushing dust from his slightly overgrown coat.

"…?" Kenji looked puzzled and kept staring at the boy who was a little shorter then Kenji.

"What are you looking at?" The boy spoke.

"Who are you and where's the cat?" Kenji asked him and looked behind him as though the cat would be hiding there.

"I AM the cat." The boy spoke after finishing the dusting. "Name's Iori."

"What? You're the cat?" Kenji said disbelievingly and again searched behind the boy for the real Iori.

"I am the cat." Iori repeated and then added. "You don't believe me?"

Kenji slapped his forehead and replied, "Nah…I believe you."

It could be possible, couldn't it? Cats can turn into humans on the fly, anything would be possible.

"So…Iori…nice to meet you?" Kenji began.

"Man, I'm hungry." Iori said ignoring what Kenji said. "You got any food with you?"

"Nope." Kenji replied wondering what the hell was going on.

"aww. That's too bad." Iori looked disappointed for a moment, but then suddenly lighted up. "hey, let's go down. Some food vendors might be open."

Iori left for the exit leaving Kenji behind limping. "hey, wait for me. I can't walk like you."

"…" Iori stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Damn that ojou's slave." Kenji muttered as he came close to Iori.

"So you got the thorn now?" Iori spoke as they both walked towards the stairs.

"What?...oh yeah…" Kenji then remembered that he had saved the cat some time back last year.

"Let me return the favor." Iori spoke as he bended down and did something to Kenji's leg.

Kenji couldn't see what he was doing as his view was blocked by Iori, but a moment later, the pain was gone. Kenji himself moved his leg wildly expecting pain to shot through him, but it didn't come. In addition he checked again by stomping his leg on the ground.

"How did you do that?"

"Simple as removing a thorn." Iori grinned.

"Thanks, Iori." Kenji said after they got down wondering really how he did it…

"Now, let's get something to eat." Iori spoke as they both headed to a food vendor nearby a park. "Me really hungry."

"So you are Immouto-san's pet cat?" Kenji asked.

"yeah…what about it?"

"So you are also a human?" Kenji asked the question that he wanted to ask Iori for a while now.

"How did the fatso Dankosha editor respond to your manga yesterday?" Iori questioned him back.

"How did you know?" Kenji was surprised because no one knew about it except him, Yakumo and Tenma.

"Just answer the question." Iori said while Kenji looked annoyingly at him.

"He was kinda happy. Said that I'd done something interesting." Kenji replied and once again realizing that Iori would not answer any question pertaining to his identity. So he kept talking back to Iori as he had nothing else to do that day. "Also said that he was starting to get tired of the main female character."

"Tanma-chan?" Iori sniggered.

"How do you know about that?" Kenji asked annoyed after noticing Iori's snigger.

"I'm Yakumo-san's cat."

"hey…so then ho—"

He was interrupted by Iori. "hey, Get me some food." He said pointing to vendor.

"But I'm broke." Kenji told him and showed his pockets.

"I fixed your leg." Iori pointed at his leg.

"So did I…way back." Kenji reminded him.

"Damn it." Iori then removed some money from his coat and went to he vendor leaving Kenji quite irritated.

"This is tasty." Iori came back clutching two sticks of dumplings in his hand.

"hey, Give me some." Kenji held out his hand for his stick.

"Forget it, both are mine." Iori said while chomping both the sticks.

"That's just mean."

"No, that's 'save your money' experience for ya." Iori said as he ate all the dumplings and then threw the sticks in a dustbin nearby.

"So anyway…" Kenji began, "You live in Tsukamoto's house?"

"yeah…fun place to be…" Iori spotted a nearby bench and walked over to it.

Kenji followed him and then sat on the bench with him.

"The older sister's a mess. And I love cranking her up." Iori grinned at Kenji and continued. "Latest was this morning."

"So how is she?" Kenji asked looking at the ground as though very interested in it.

"huh?" Iori looked surprised and looked over to Kenji.

"How is Tenma-chan doi—"

"You're asking about the wrong person."

"…I'm asking about Tenma-"

"Surely you want to know about Yakumo?"

"huh?" Kenji now looked at Iori.

"I thought you were worried about Yakumo's well-being."

"oh?" Kenji uttered as realization dawned upon him.

"You don't like her?"

"Forget what I asked." Kenji shot and began to observe the ground once more.

"Wait! You do know she loves you, right?"

"yeah…just found out yesterday."

"oh…yeah…she did say something about confessing to you…" Iori looked fazed and then looked back at Kenji seriously. "But she said you weren't at the roof."

"yeah, I wasn't there when she confessed."

"How did you find out then?"

Kenji explained yesterday's events in detail.

"That's a tough decision to make at the end." Iori commented after listening to Kenji.

"yeah…"

"Has the princess asked you?"

"Not yet."

"Hope not."

"What?" Kenji asked not sure if he heard him correctly.

"Did Yakumo ask?" Iori asked, who was grinning until now.

"No…"

"What about that guy…what's his name…the one with the glasses…you know, the one trying to ask her always? Would he interfere?"

"Hope not."

"What?" Iori now sounded like he didn't hear Kenji correctly.

"How do you know all this?" Kenji cut him through.

"I'm her cat."

"So?"

"So she tells me everything. All the stuff that happens to her, she says it to me." Iori smiled and continued, "It's like I'm her diary or something. And as being a cat, she trusts me completely. But I think she might know about this form of mine."

"…" Kenji didn't have anything to say as he wondered why he was telling all of this.

"Anyway, as much I remember, she speaks a lot about you." Iori continued, "How you call her for your manga and you know…all the usual stuff."

"Since when did she start talking about me?"

"Way back, I think."

"…"

"It's getting noon. Let's go to school."

"huh?"

"Trust me, you would want to go."

"What are you saying?"

"Me not sure if I fixed your leg properly."

"But…it feels fine." Kenji then moved his leg correctly.

"Just go check it out in the nurse's office."

"…alright…" Kenji got up and looked suspiciously at Iori.

"There you go, she fell asleep again." Iori said as they both reached the school. And upon his request, they both went behind the school. And they had just spotted Yakumo sleeping on a bench surrounded by her usual friends, who were eating their lunch.

"…" Kenji didn't say anything but kept staring.

"You know, I myself had a crush on her way back."

"huh?" Kenji tore off his eyes and looked at Iori who was staring at her as well.

"I mean, who wouldn't?" Iori grinned.

"…" Kenji felt a little embarrassed but it didn't creep up to his face.

"But you were different; she said to me at one time, said you never had an interest in her." Iori went on, "heh...the irony… you never having an interest in her perhaps made her interested in you."

"I never knew…" Kenji muttered audibly.

"Of course you never knew. You were blindly in love with the older sister."

"yeah…"

"And there she is, the older sister." Iori said pointing to Tenma and her friends. Kenji looked at them and sure enough it was her and friends eating their lunch.

To Kenji's surprise, Eri spotted him and kept staring.

"Me still hungry." Iori said, massaging his stomach. "You think if I go as a cat, will they give me food?"

Not getting a response, he asked another question. "It's the princess. Know quite a few things about her also, of course from Yakumo's point of view."

"What does she say about her?" Kenji asked noticing that Eri had withdrawn her gaze but occasionally her eyes slipped over to him.

"That she's cold towards…just imagine your situation with Karasuma when you were all for the older sister."

"I understand."

"Tough choice…choosing between her," Iori waved his hand towards Eri, "and her." And then towards Yakumo who was still sleeping.

Just then someone shouted and more excited voice appeared behind them.

It was Buddha and his followers. Everyone looked like they were having fun. And Fuyuki was randomly snapping an odd looking camera at every girl that came closer.

"Another one…It says twenty one and…other stats…oh, my thirty—" Fuyuki was rudely interrupted by Imadori who managed to read the stats and bounce to the girl who Fuyuki just took photograph of.

"waahh. Imadori-kun…" Karen Ichijou ran after Imadori who was already chatting.

Kenji sighed.

"What's all this?" Iori asked Kenji who began to move out of the crowd's way.

"Dunno." Kenji replied when he was blocked off by Yoshidayama.

"Harima-san!"

"huh?"

"I heard she asked you out…"

"Yoshi, right?"

"Did Eri ask you?" Yoshidayama asked again ignoring his mistake of saying his name.

"wha?"

"I asked her out, and she said she already asked you out."

"Not fully true—"

"hey…Yoshi-san…" Iori interrupted a possible confrontation and began talking to Yoshidayama. "You like Sawachika-san?"

"Who the hell are you?" Yoshidayama turned his frustration at him.

"Easy, man." Iori held up his hands in defense. "So I assume you like Sawachika-san, right?"

"yeah, so what?"

"I got multiple reasons why she refused you." Iori looked at him head to toe. "But there are two big ones: first she like Harima-san here. And then that ridiculously stupid hair-cut."

"I know she likes him. But besides that, this hair style was used—"

"Stop pretending to be someone…do something that others would want to pretend."

Yoshidayama grazed his hair. Kenji himself was wondering about his style. He himself was imitating someone cool guy from way back.

"yeah…maybe this hair has grown a lot."

"A lot?" Iori asked him horrendously, "It's almost half your size. Cut it down. Change your personality and attitude and try back at her. And be sympathetic."

"yeah…it might work." Yoshidayama found himself grinning. "hey, Thanks man." He then rushed somewhere into the school.

"What was all that about?" Kenji asked Iori after he had gone.

"Helping him get princess."

There was more shouts and utter chaos in the Buddha's circle as they got more rowdy. Haruki suddenly came out of nowhere and began to run towards the circle.

"oh, I get it." Kenji understood. "You're suggesting that I choose Immouto-san."

"Nah…" Iori smiled at the ruckus happening, once Haruki had joined it. "That right still belongs to you."

"Wait—"

The bell rang. Students began to get up and walked to the building.

"Well, I'm going now." Iori began walking towards the entrance. "And get that leg checked. Later."

"Wait…" Kenji shouted at Iori who disappeared into the crowd.

He moved towards the entrance of the building noticing the cat at the gate. He also saw Yakumo woken up by her friends. As he climbed the stairs leading to the nurse's office, he wondered about what really was Iori and what had happened today.

He opened the door leading into Tae Anegaski's office after knocking and hearing 'Come in'.

"Hario-kun!" Tae flung her arms and body on top of Kenji who fell off from the sudden force.

"Stop fancying over me already…" Kenji threw off her and sat at the bed. "I think my leg has a sprain or something. Can you check it?"

Not even being slightly offended by Kenji's remarks, she nodded.

"Anyway…" Kenji began, remembering something. "What's the deal between you and Tani-sensei?"

"Are you jealous, Hario-kun?" She smiled.

"No." Kenji said directly to her, "It's just that, when he tries to hit on you, you come to me and act all lovey-dovey and that pisses him off."

"oh?"

"yeah." Kenji looked down at her trying to read her expression.

"Me and him go way back, I suppose." She continued checking his leg every area for a bump or swollenness. "But I don't think he remembers me… I was his child-hood friend. One day he said he wanted to go to Tokyo. I was sad about that, you see. We promised we would write letters and all. But I think he forgot as he never wrote me back. And I couldn't write to him because I didn't know his details in Tokyo."

"So make up and be done with it."

"Done." Tae suddenly got up and pressed her finger to his nose. "There's nothing wrong with your leg. Was this an excuse to see me, Hario-kun?"

"ah…Finally." Kenji hurriedly got up. "I'm going now, Thanks."

"See you. And tell Tani-sensei that Yurippe would like to see him in nurse's office."

"yeah…okay." Kenji said and left the office wandering aimlessly until finally deciding that he would better go home.

* * *

**#FIN...04**

**The Author Says**

I had thought of making another fic with Kenji going the perverted way after being contacted by Iori, the very same way above. Dunno what happened, but ideas didn't come interesting for it.

Anyway, try and review it after reading.

* * *

**b04 The Aftershock and the Afterthought**

Yakumo was drowsy. Half of her lunch time was already over and she felt sleepy. The air around was gently prodding her to sleep. She obliged and closed her eyes, still sitting on the bench. She forgot about everything, her lunch, and her friends as she felt calm through the darkness that was sleep.

"I see you found love."

She jerked her eyes open. She knew that voice. She turned to her left and found the girl that had came to haunt her in earlier days of last year. She was still the same, same tone of voice, same hair style that would be almost close to Tenma.

"So you finally fell in love?" The girl asked again as though wanting to hear from Yakumo herself.

"Yes…" Yakumo spoke, very scared at the girl who she was speaking to.

"Who is it?"

Yakumo looked at her and casually looked around. She found Kenji talking to some guy.

"It's him?" The girl stood up and went closer to Kenji.

Yakumo nodded and also went closer.

"Harima Kenji."

Yakumo nodded again wondering what was going on.

"You're not the only who loves him, did you know that?" The girl spoke now turning to the other side where Tenma was eating her lunch with her friends.

"I do."

"That was to be expected, wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

"So what are you going to do about that date problem of yours?"

"huh?"

"She just proposed a challenge for you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And you accepted it?"

"Yes."

"Idiot." The girl spoke very sternly, "You should have never given her the chance."

"But I never thought she would also decide to confess…at the same time."

"A likely excuse…" The girl looked at Eri who was chatting to Mikoto and others.

"But…it's true."

"So, has he really left your sister?" The girl looked back at Yakumo again.

"I think so…"

"Does he have feeling for anyone of you?"

"I…I du—"

"Can you read his mind?" The girl cut her through.

"No..." Yakumo said, noticing the girl's frown added, "Not yet."

"oh?" The girl's eyes went wide.

The school bell rang.

"I don't think I have any reason to haunt you again." The girl spoke with a small smile, a smile Yakumo had never seen. "I think you would like to return to your self now."

She pointed to the bench where Yakumo lay. Her friends were trying to get her up. She hurriedly walked over forgetting the girl. However when she reached her friends, she looked behind to see that the girl had gone.

And when Yakumo woke, there was a very curious expression on her face.

* * *

"oh man, you gotta check this out."

"Lemme see, lemme see."

"Never knew this school held so many girls of those stats."

It was the crowd with Buddha leading them and Fuyuki snapping away. The camera was busily flashing and putting out small cards. The cards were exactly like those trading cards.

"There!" Fuyuki spoke. He was pointing to Yakumo who was already asleep. He took a snap of her. Few seconds later, the card came out and he flipped it in the air. "hey, check this out. I think this is number one. The queen of cuteness."

"ah!" Many people scrambled at him.

"hey, lemme see."

"Take one of Sawachika, let's compare."

Fuyuki obeyed and began to search for Eri. He quickly took a snap of her.

"And here's Sawachika's. She's so cute here. She should also be the queen."

"What are you saying? Yakumo-san's much better." One said.

"What are YOU saying? Sawachika is so great." Other said.

"I think she should be the princess of cuteness." Some other guy said.

"man, I wouldn't care much about it if any one of them would go on a date with me."

There was another snap of the camara.

"Here's Takano's. Vow, check her stats. If she wasn't my nemesis, I would have tried to hit on her." Fuyuki spoke to the crowd.

"And here's Tsukamoto's. ah… she's so sweet." He took another snap.

"Suou-san's! I would like to check this myself." He got his camera ready.

"Me too." Imadori suddenly appeared in front of Fuyuki.

A loud shout interrupted them. It was Haruki and he was running towards them.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?"

"Hanai-kun, don't you want photos and stats of Suou-san?" Fuyuki waved a card at him.

"Stop this at once. As being the class reprensative—"

"hey…someone shut this guy up." Some one yelled.

There was more mess.

"I should sell these pics…" Fuyuki grinned.

* * *

"What are the boys doing?" Tenma pointed at the crowd.

"Some thing weird, I'm sure." Mikoto said.

"Anyway, Mikoto, you got the bike fixed?" Eri asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mikoto suddenly grinned. "You don't see him for a day a—"

"That's not it!" Eri went red.

"That's exactly it." Mikoto said,

"Whatever." Eri looked the other way and spotted Kenji talking to someone.

"hey, look at Hanai-kun." Tenma suddenly pointed to crowd. "He's joined in."

"Probably looking for Yakumo's pic." Akira said.

"Pics? So that's what they are doing?" Tenma looked at the crowd.

"And speaking of Hanai, he seems pretty down on something." Mikoto said worriedly.

"He doesn't seem like it." Eri pointed to Hanai who was wrestling three guys. "Moreover, he looks more weird than usual."

"That's it." Mikoto also looked. "If its something up with him, he gets weirder."

"Nothing you could fix, Mikoto, I'm sure." Eri narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto went red in the face.

"We all know what we are talking about, don't we?" Eri looked around to her friends.

The others nodded.


	5. Neoteny Scrutiny

Discliamer: I don't own the series. If I did, I wouldn't put the manga to such a pathetic end.

Explanation: I've been absent from FF from June or around. I was 1) abducted by space aliens and was imprisoned with a chicken; 2) I remembered I had Amnesia; 3)was temporarily buried under pressure. I am sure it's one of them.

Notes: The longest chapter ever. And the hardest one. I have written, erased, re-written. Bit by bit. I was starting lose intrest in SR from the stupid manga ending, but then I finally decided to watch the anime ( I left it after watching the starting 3 eps, found it slow paced than the manga) and it was missing out several minor details). Got my hands on complete dual-audio Episodes, watching it now. feh! Subs are better than Dubs.

And I was akamangafreak. I changed my name to something more ...uh... unique. :P

Appreciation: Thanks, guys, for those reviews. Made me feel stupid for starting something that I am not finishing.

* * *

"Itoko!" Kenji yelled.

"What?" She yelled back.

Kenji was in the apartment and was irritated by the sheer sight of the cup noodles which, he was sure had increased twice the last he had seen them.

"What's with these noodles again?" Kenji asked to Itoko who was applying make up. "Can't you get something else?"

"I like it." She said simply and started putting some things in her handbag.

"I don't like it." He said looking at the various flavors on the cups he had not even heard of.

"Then don't eat it." She said and went ahead to put her shoes on.

He couldn't think of any reply to this, so he asked instead, "Where're you going?"

"Outside." She said as she checked her image in the mirror one last time. "Meeting up with Sasakura."

"A date?"

"Don't be any more stupid." She retorted and went outside, "It's another one of those crazy reunions. Bye, then."

He merely grunted and picked a noodles cup at random when his phone rang. He saw that it was Mikoto who had called.

"Hello?" Kenji spoke.

"ah…Harima." Mikoto replied, "Your bike's fixed."

"Really?"

"yeah…come on over to the dojo tomorrow and pick it up." Mikoto said.

"Thanks, will be right there tomorrow." Kenji said, "Thanks…Good Night."

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

The next day, Kenji headed outside of the apartment complex towards the dojo Mikoto mentioned, hoping very much that his bike was fixed. He disliked walking long distances and that's why he had got himself a bike in the first place.

There was a blaring horn behind. He turned and saw a biker speeding on the path.

"I miss my bike." He muttered in frustration as he saw the biker zip past him in full speed not caring about his terrified passenger or pedestrians.

* * *

**NEOTENY SCRUTINY**

* * *

"ah…Harima." Mikoto said when she spotted Kenji coming through the door.

"Hello, Suou-san." Kenji waved at her as he came closer. "Where's my bike?"

"Near the dojo." She pointed towards the dojo.

"How's your leg?" Mikoto asked him noticing that he could walk properly.

"Fine. Back to normal." He replied as they walked towards his bike in the distance.

When they reached his bike, a sudden sound of impact came inside the dojo. And then came another one. It was with such intensity that Kenji backed away fearing the wall would break.

"ah…That must be Hanai." Mikoto said after hearing another impact.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenji asked glaring at the wall.

"Have a look." Mikoto opened the dojo door and pointed at Haruki who was punching anything and anywhere at random.

"Has he gone nuts?" Kenji asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. He's acting weird from the last two days." Mikoto said sounding worried.

"hmm..." Kenji wondered if this has anything to with Yakumo. "Didn't you try talking to him or something? I mean, you're friends and all…"

"I do talk, but he doesn't reply correctly." Mikoto looked at Haruki who was now pounding the punching bag and then suddenly she asked, "hey, did something happen between you two?"

Kenji was taken back and shook his head vigorously.

"I see." She said and Kenji was sure she didn't believe him.

"I should be going now. Thanks again, Suou-san." Kenji got up and waved at Mikoto who smiled and also waved.

He got on his bike and kick-started it and began to drive out.

"ah…it's good to ride again." He said as he drove out to the road.

* * *

Some guys were talking in Kenji's classroom as he lay back on his seat after class.

"I tell you, she's cute…" Someone said.

"Really?" Another replied to the first.

"yeah…you should see her…Too bad she's not in our class." The first one spoke.

"What about her? She's pretty—" The second guy pointed at Yakumo who was sitting around her friends.

Kenji couldn't help but listen in now.

"Forget about it…she's not the type to mingle…" The first guy spoke. "Always declines any confession she gets…"

"I wonder if she's… you know…"

"nah…don't think so. Look at that guy there…the delinquent with sunglasses, "The first one began just as Kenji turned somewhere else, "I think she likes him…have seen them together often last year."

"bah…looks dumber than a sack of potatoes…" The second guy scowled at Kenji who really wanted to crush the pipsqueaks more than anything.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The first asked laughing.

"Don't know." The second also grinned. "It came up while looking at him…"

Kenji couldn't control it anymore and stood up. He moved towards them when the class doors opened and in came Tani.

"Damn…" Kenji muttered as he returned to his seat.

"Class…" Tani began. "Class-cleaning duties have to be appointed today. So for that, I choose…" He looked around as Kenji tried to hide behind Yakumo. But Tani spotted him. "Harima. You do it. And I need you, Yamad—"

"hey," Kenji interrupted, "She says she would like to meet you."

"Who?" Tani stared at Kenji.

"Yurippe…" Kenji said wondering if this tip would help him get out of the class cleaning duties.

"ah…I knew it…" Tani mumbled to himself before regaining himself. "uh…right! Then that's settled, there will be only two on class duty. You both do it." Tani pointed to the two people who were talking about Kenji earlier and then continued his class as though nothing had happened. Everyone stared at Kenji before moving on to their own work.

"…" He sighed and dwelled on his own thoughts.

_Had enough of cup noodles…_

_Have to search for a new place to live in._

_Hope my money collects up before I turn eighteen._

_Itoko seems to care somewhat about Shuuji then…_

_I think Shuuji is beginning to be more like me…a first class delinquent…_

_Oh…I have to think of adding a new twist to my manga…_

_And some new pencils…_

_Wonder if that editor at Dankosha really liked Tanma-chan…_

_And he said the deadline for the next manga is getting closer…_

_I could ask Immouto-san again for inking as she does it so well._

_hmm…_

_Iori said she likes me…_

…

_I don't know how that would be…_

_That ojou also likes me…_

_How come she likes me…_

_I know. It must be that time when I accidentally confessed to her…_

_It was a mistake…_

_gah… why did I do it?_

_She just irritates me._

_Hah…I'm more comfortable with Immouto-san._

Yakumo suddenly got up from her seat and began to read her book aloud. Kenji was surprised and stared at her back. Then it hit him that Tani must have told her to read aloud. He relaxed and silently yawned. He wanted to sleep through the whole class, but he had to pass this year. He must have at least completed his high school for a decent job.

_ah…What the heck? I probably know this stuff already…_

Thinking that, he laid his head on the desk and began to sleep.

* * *

"hey…hige, get up." Eri almost shouted to Kenji who was still sleeping.

"wha?" Kenji grunted and turned to the other side.

Eri suddenly banged his desk with her hand which made him wake up in an instant looking very irritated.

"oh…it's you." Kenji calmed down removing his sunglasses and massaging his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'you'. Eri reacted. "Give me some respect."

"Why would I want to do that?" Kenji then replaced his sunglasses and looked around. He noticed that the class was empty except for them and the class duty cleaners who were shooting him filthy looks.

"Anyway, can you come outside." Eri said and moved instantly towards the door without waiting for an answer.

"…" Kenji got up from his desk and was collecting his things. Eri then disappeared out of the room. It was then he heard the other two talk.

"That's the one I was talking about…" The first one said.

"yeah…It's better than the stat card." The second talked back.

"And you know what?" The first dropped his voice to a whisper to which Kenji still could hear, "I have also seen him with her."

"Must be a two-timer or something…"

Kenji coughed loudly which put an end to their discussion, and then he walked slowly outside the room. He looked for Eri outside, but couldn't find her but instead he saw Tenma at a window of a class further the corridor. For one wild moment, he had thought that this was all Tenma's doing. She could have made Eri do it probably because Tenma was so shy to ask. The next moment, he realized how hopeless that sounded. How stupid to think that.

Somewhat relieved, he automatically walked towards his parked bike. He had a good idea what Eri might talk about and he didn't want her to get the chance to do so.

Everything went good until he sat on his bike.

"hey…Hige. Wait a moment." Eri called.

"…" Kenji stopped and turned around and saw Eri.

"Where did you run off?" Eri gasped for breath.

"I…didn't find you anywhere…so…I thought I go home…" Kenji mumbled.

"I was… in the shoe locker room." There was a blush that looked permanently plastered to her face.

_Right, let's get this over with…_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kenji looked at her.

"um…Are you free this Friday?" Eri asked looking straight at the ground.

"…" Kenji stared at her with no reaction. He knew what his answer should be and yet he hesitated. He barely noticed Eri, who was steadily growing uneasy.

"Well?" Eri pointed out the silence between them.

"I guess I'm free…" Kenji said, "Why do you ask?"

"Let's go somewhere…" She looked up with her face all red.

Kenji blinked. "Where?"

Eri gaped at him before rearranging her face and replying, "Anywhere good. Hey, how about we really go to that oyster--"

"What? Again? Don't you remember what a mess it was last time?"

"…" Eri looked at him nervously.

"And besides, I haven't made any promise this time…right?" Kenji said.

"But… it won't be like last time, I promise." Eri looked up hopefully, "C'mon, Hige, my treat."

"I guess I could eat some good food." Kenji said flinching internally at the thought of stocks of cup noodles back at the apartment.

"Okay, then. "Eri smiled happily in an instant. "Meet me at my house with your bike at six. The limo's getting its dent fixed by the accident you… ah…nothing. I…will be going. Bye."

Kenji stood there and watched her go when someone slipped beside him.

"oh, nice one. Harima." Tougou smiled.

"You!" Kenji said.

"Yes, Treat her nice and you will find a good girlfriend." Tougou smiled even more and placed his hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"If you want her, go in place of me." Kenji snapped back, and shook Tougou's hand away.

"oh, No. No. I have someone else in mind." Tougou said folding his hands and looking distant. "Someone who is not—"

Kenji hurried away leaving him talking in metaphors. He knew who he was referring, but he didn't care anymore. Right now, all he wanted to do was start the next installment of his manga in the apartment.

* * *

The day of the date had come as Kenji stopped his bike at the huge gate of the Sawachika estate. He glanced at his watch and found that he was fifteen minutes late. In addition so was Eri late as he looked around. Good thing he came late, but like she would care if he came early.

_I don't have to do this…_

He closed his eyes instead. He really was here to eat oysters. Nothing more at all. Nothing less. But wasn't it wrong somehow? Just coming for eating oysters on a date? A date that he was not supposed to know yet.

_Stupid Ojou…_

If she hadn't had this ridiculous idea, he would have been free from the trouble of it. If only she had just confessed to him directly, it would have been easier to answer her. Easier to say no, if he had to.

_arrgh! This is stupid!_

How the hell was he supposed to say no? Should he say it now as she comes through the gate or should he say it after the date, or perhaps when the real choice comes? He took a moment to imagine her reaction. He was about eighty per cent sure that she would try to slaughter him on the spot. And the other twenty, well… she's as complicated as she looks.

_Tenma-chan was better. That's why she was best._

The gate creaked open. Kenji turned around and saw Eri. His eyes widened at her behind his glasses; she had never looked like this before. Eri simply looked stunning. Her attire was lightly fluttering from the gentle wind that seemed only to blow around her. She herself seemed slightly pink until she noticed Kenji was still staring, which made her nervous and pinker.

"Hige…" She said.

He shook his head and said, "Come, let's go."

"ah…wait a moment. I forgot my coat." Eri said and rushed inside even before Kenji could protest or say something.

As he waited for her to come back, he could not help but just wonder at the fact why she was trying to get him. It all somehow came down to all the misunderstandings caused by him or her or Tenma. Telling her about that would be even harder than saying no. Just saying no to her seemed easy now compared to a full-length explanation about why 'No'.

_I'm screwed._

The gate creaked once more and out came Eri with her coat on and a purse in one hand. He got on the bike and waited for her to get on.

It wasn't as bad as Kenji thought it would be, in fact it was very nice compared their last outing. The journey to the bar was quite forgetful, as none talked much and even if they could talk about anything, the wind prevented it so. It was when they reached the bar and ordered their desired dish, that the atmosphere became quite warm and awkward. Eri did start some conversation about school which ended abruptly with his limited indulgence. He somehow found himself remembering the last time they were alone. It was in Kyoto that he once again stupidly asked her to walk with him. He had stayed quiet at that time having truly nothing to talk about. However the situation now was different. But what if he was with Tenma, what would he talk about then? He had never thought it about like that but perhaps Tenma would talk the whole date through.

Eri once again made an attempt to start a conversation, but it was futile because Kenji once again drifted off. He found it easier to keep saying 'hmm' every few seconds as she talked. However he didn't notice that she had already stopped talking and he was still saying 'hmm'. He stopped and hoped Eri didn't notice that, but she on the other hand was looking at some other couple ruefully. He gulped. This was uncomfortable, not to mention very awkward. He chose to look around instead and found some lone guys nearby staring at Eri. His eyes twitched. But before he could think anything else, the waitress came with their dish.

Kenji looked at his dish. It looked wonderful and he looked at Eri to say thanks or something when she avoided his eyes. As he stared, he thought he saw her getting flushed. He looked down and Eri turned towards him still not saying anything. It seemed like she regretted moving her eyes away the first time because she was now trying to catch his eye frequently.

He thanked himself that he was wearing sunglass even in the dark interior where light was provided by few ambience lights. But he soon regretted as he started eating. He kept missing the oysters and was forced to remove his shades. He saw that Eri was looking at him and soon felt that it would have been better if he had kept them on.

"Why treat me to oysters?" He asked thinking it would be better to talk then just stay quiet.

"hmm." Eri seemed to be considering her answer.

Kenji didn't pursue. But he felt that he had asked her directly.

"Because you said you liked them…" She said not looking anywhere in his direction.

"I see." Kenji said and drank a whole glass of water.

"hey, Hige?" Eri asked looking up. "What are you going to do after school?"

"hmm…" Kenji paused his eating. The sudden change in topics didn't perturb him. He had not ever given a thought about his future. He lived his life adapting or changing accordingly as it came. Now that he thought about it, he would have liked to continue his manga further.

"I would like to continue my manga…" He said and regretted it soon.

"You have a manga?" Eri asked surprised as he expected.

"Yes but please don't tell the others." He begged. "I don't want the school authorities get in my way. Please."

"Don't worry. I won't." She said innocently which somehow made Kenji feel regret already.

"So what kind of manga is it? Which magazine does it come out?" She asked obviously interested.

"umm…uh…" Kenji wondered if it was good telling her.

"C'mon tell me," She pressed. "I promise I won't tell."

"O-Okay." He finally said and slowly drank water from his glass. He knew he could not get back from here. And besides if he ignored her right now, she would have found out later. There weren't many Harima-Harios, are there? She would put it together anyways as also the school nurse already calls him Hario. All he could do now was believe when she said that she would not tell anyone, less even Tenma. But anyhow, the manga was changing.

"It's a love comedy in Dankosha's weekly." He said putting down his empty glass. "I'm Harima-Hario." He added expecting nothing less than surprise from her.

"That manga? It's not that g—" She stopped midway, blushed and continued, "It must be great."

It was a surprise all right, just from the wrong angle. He distinctly remembered sometime last year, when she said some not so good comments about his work.

"Hige, why did you decide to do mangas?" She asked.

Kenji looked at her. She seemed to have finished her plate and was looking at him. He caught himself looking at her eyes. He was drawn to it as a moth to a light. Was it a trick of the dim lights or the atmosphere, but her eyes seemed to have a glow. An unnatural glow…

"hey, Hige.!" She spoke bringing him back to the conversation. "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to."

He again slowly drank his glass of water and pondered. He did not want to give her the reason why he started drawing manga, but as of these days, the reason was worthless. The one sole reason he drew was because of Tenma. Depending on the situation now, he would have said that it was for his living.

"You are right!" He said simply as he put down his empty glass. "I don't have to answer that question."

Eri looked annoyed. He thought it would be best to simply steer the conversation away from his manga.

"hey, Ojou, what are you going to do? Take over your father's business or get mar—" Kenji got cut off by her.

"I already know what I want to do." She snapped. Somehow, he had the feeling that she did not want him to finish his last sentence.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I…I might do hair styling…" She said.

"Right." He said slowly vaguely remembering last year's events.

"That was a mistake. And I said sorry for it also." She replied as though she just read his mind. "Besides, you'd looked much good without facial hair."

"hmm." He immediately began to stroke his beard.

"Why don't you cut it off again?"

"I like it and keeping it. It's who I am." He said defiantly and again picked up his glass of water. "woo, spicy."

"Delinquents..." She muttered.

* * *

As they left the oyster bar, Kenji felt quite fulfilled. It was the best thing he had tasted after ages. He then suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. He had drunk lots of water owing to the dish which had turned out to be quite spicy.

"hey, Ojou. I need to go to the bathroom." He said already stopping.

"yeah, sure. I will wait at the bike." Eri said and walked towards his bike.

He then ran inside and quickly located the bathrooms and went in.

Moments later outside the bathroom, he heaved a sigh of relief. He moved outside and he saw Eri being cornered by the two guys who were looking at her back in the bar. Without wasting another second, he ran towards them.

"hey, leave her alone." He shouted. The guys who were up to now, looking proud and confident suddenly turned into fear and panic.

"Damn, it's the delinquent." One of them said. "Let's scram."

Both of them ran just as Kenji came closer to Eri.

"hey, what happened?" He asked concernedly to her who was looking at the ground.

"…They cornered me and were asking for my purse." Eri said slowly. He looked around found that there was no purse around her.

"Where's the purse?" He asked although he already knew it.

"They have it."

"I'll go after them…" He said and turned around when she stopped him.

"Leave it, Harima-kun." She said looking at him. Her eyes had an incredible sadness.

"Don't bother." She said again. "Just a few ten-thousand yen and other cosmetics and stuff."

_Just a few ten- thousand yen…_

_And where did 'Hige' disappear?_

She went and sat on a bench that was near to the bike.

Few moments passed. He simply stared and tried to make out what she was thinking and feeling. Maybe she wanted this to be perfect date or something. Or the fact that she lost money…that can't be it. She's got tons of money. It has to be the first one. It's been always like this. She would do anything to get closer to him and then do anything to deny it.

He moved and sat down beside her.

"hey…Ojou…" Kenji spoke with forced calm. "Why do you try so hard?"

Eri didn't speak and Kenji didn't press on. But after a minute or so she spoke.

"I…I…don't know."

Kenji looked at her before looking on at the passing vehicles. Guess she really didn't know or else she would have said something earlier.

"You like me, right?" Kenji said. It was easy to say for Kenji as compared to Eri who had perhaps blushed at his words, but due to the darkness he couldn't make it out. And this time as well, she didn't respond to him.

"Why though?" Kenji pressed on. He needed to know why.

"Don't know." Eri spoke in a barely audible voice.

"That's ridiculous." Kenji said incredulously.

"Do you…need a reason to like someone?" Eri said looking up.

"…"

"No answer…eh?" Eri's smiled haughtily.

He kept gawking at her. Five minutes before, she was gloomy and depressed and the following, she's back to normal proud self.

"You have an answer or not, Hige?" She pressed on.

"…You don't always need a reason to like someone." Kenji looked away while answering.

"There you have it." Eri said.

"So you like me because you don't have a reason…" Kenji said slowly. Eri looked flushed.

"I didn't mean that…" Eri quickly said.

"Look, I don't care anyway." He spoke heatedly.

"oh…" Eri sounded crestfallen suddenly. "This is about her…"

"…?" Kenji suddenly wondered if he had done something wrong. Were they even talking about someone?

"If she were instead me, what would you do now?"

Was she asking about Yakumo? Or Tenma perhaps…

"Who?" Kenji asked.

"…" Eri looked at him with sickening pity.

He could not believe that he was pitied and especially not from her.

"ah…what the heck? I don't know if you guess it or know it, but I always liked Tsukamoto." He expected her to be shocked or something, but her total calmness was the least unexpected.

_Guess she knew it…_

"Not anymore though." He added.

She was surprised now. "Not anymore? What do you mean?"

"I…left her." He said finding out that admitting in words were harder. "Besides, it was just a one sided crush."

Eri looked even more surprised. "Who are you talking about?"

Kenji looked at her strangely. "Who are YOU thinking about?"

"Yakumo!" She said.

"oh!" He sighed.

_Shit!  
_

"Who were you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." He said gruffly and then added as he got up. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute." She said annoyed. "This does matter. As far as this evening went, I'm sure you would choose her over me."

He turned around and scratched his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't like me, right?" She asked piercingly without any hint of emotion. It was almost like a death threat.

"C'mon, Harima-kun. No need to hide. Say the truth." She pressed on and he felt the pressure.

"I…I…" He felt sweaty even under the cold night. Why was she asking him this?

"Me or Yakumo?" She asked moving a step closer to him.

He moved two steps back. She had gotten straight to the point.

"Why are you asking this now?" He said and regretted it moment later.

"You knew?" She asked, flushing red. "You…You knew the bet…we…"

He nodded. It would be best to agree.

"H-How?" She asked embarrassed

He had a better question for her. "…no, why?"

"I…I have already lost, haven't I?" She asked sadly.

He stared at her and somehow the memory of his accidental confession came to his mind.

"There were a lot of misunderstandings." He began. "You just got caught up in couple of them."

"huh? What?" Eri asked.

"Nothing." He turned around. "C'mon, let's go."

"Right" She said and walked forcefully. "Let's go."

Kenji dropped Eri at her house's gates.

"Thank you for the night, Harima-kun." She said but he still felt that she was struggling with something.

"What are you saying, Ojou?" He hurriedly decided to say his thanks now. "I should be thanking you instead."

"uh…See you later, Harima-kun." She turned around slowly and walked slowly. "Good night, Harima-kun."

"yeah, good night." He somehow felt it was much more than a good night.

He watched her walk on the path to the mansion when his mobile-phone rang. He picked it up and heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Hello, Harima-san?" Yakumo spoke at the other end.

"oh…Immouto-san?" He turned around and sat on his bike.

"Harima-san, The manager at Dankosha called me to tell you to pick up your pay."

"oh…Good." Kenji said, "Thank you for telling me, Immouto-san."

"Harima-san…?" Yakumo said.

"Don't worry, I will split it with you…"

"It's not that…it's…it's…" Her voice faded away.

"…" He deliberately kept quiet.

"Harima-san, I have to go. Nee-san is calling me." She spoke hurriedly

_If you say so...  
_

"Good night, Harima-san." The line was then cut off.

"…" He put his phone back in his pocket and left the Sawachika estate unknown that Eri had turned around midway on the path. However she turned around once again and kept moving to the doors.

* * *

Next day, as Kenji walked to the elevator of the Dankosha building, he couldn't help but wonder why.

Why were they after him? What was it that made him attracted to them, he questioned himself as he entered the elevator and pressed the designated level he was supposed to be. He, who failed to attract Tenma, was baffled as to how these girls fell for him…

_ahh… but Tenma-chan was different…_

The elevator opened at a level where every desk was littered with random pages of manga, different sizes of pencils and erasers. He moved past all them to the manager's desk.

_Great! My life just feels like one big-manga._

_Just need everyone to be controlled by the author._

"hey…Tazawa-kun!" The manager called.

"yeah…" Kenji flipped around from his thoughts and concentrated on the guy who came in front of him.

"Tazawa-kun, nice job you are doing…" The manager said smiling.

"Thanks, but I came here to get my pay." Kenji said.

"ah, That's right." The manager bent down to unlock some drawers. "Say, Tazawa-kun, where's your lovely assistant?"

"Don't worry, I will give her share." Kenji said calmly.

"That's not what I meant…" The manager then came out with a pay slip.

"What do you mean, then?" Kenji said, his eyes looking at the slip intently.

"Tazawa-kun, you are sometimes clueless." The manager said handing out the slip to which Kenji took and examined it. "Can't you see she likes you?"

"hmm, you said something?" Kenji said after he pocketed his slip.

"…I said you to go and get your next installment ready." The manager smiled and waved him goodbye. And as Kenji left he was sure he heard him mutter, "Stupid, didn't even listen…"

Kenji had heard him alright. He pretended not to. He already knew firsthand from Yakumo herself, her cat even more confirmed this and now this guy. Was it that obvious to others? How come he didn't see it?

_ah…but you were blindly in love with Tenma-chan._

_ah…yes…That._

He left the building and walked to the apartment as Itoko had taken his bike for something 'important' to her. He walked thinking where to spend his money when he felt some sort of disturbance in the air if it was possible.

"Harima!" Haruki suddenly came in front of Kenji and shouted.

"What the hell?" Kenji surprised and shocked took a step back. He hadn't realized that he already left the Dankosha building.

"We meet again." Haruki said.

"…so what?"

"So we fight again."

"Stupid logic." Kenji said. "Anyway for what this time?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruki blinked at him.

"What's obvious?" He acted dumb.

"Why the hell are you talking like that? It's annoying."

"It's you who is annoying."

"Shut up and fight me." Haruki got into his battle stance. "Don't delinquents love to fight?"

"feh…you're the one who's acting the delinquent." Kenji said and turned back. "And besides, you might be crushed spitefully by me."

_Gah! I just made the idiot angrier.  
_

"I shall-"Haruki had just started talking when Mikoto suddenly came behind him and punched him right on the head.

"Sorry about this, Harima." She grinned holding Haruki by a neck lock.

"Suou-san…" Kenji said surprised to see Mikoto there.

"Suou…leave me. I want to fight…" Haruki gasped and flailing his hands wildly.

"Like hell I would let you. You are coming back with me." She tightened her grip and dragged him backwards.

"gah…I should not…have taught you the neck-lock." Haruki managed to mutter.

"heh…" Mikoto grinned and released him. "Come, We are going. See ya, Harima" She waved and went off in the opposite direction with Haruki towing along.

Kenji turned back and walked off. The feeling of the pay in his pocket made him feel great. Finally his work had begun to pay off.

_Didn't Immouto-san help me?_

"ah…yeah!" Kenji stopped walking.

"But she won't probably take this." He said and kept walking on forward and then he suddenly stopped again. He then took a reverse and walked off to where the Tsukamoto house was.

_I should give her share._

_yeah, even though she probably won't take it, I have to try._

And soon enough, he reached the Tsukamoto residence. He went inside the compound and rang the bell. He then waited patiently until he heard the door open. He found Yakumo standing at the door surprised by him.

"Harima-san?" Yakumo said.

"Immouto-san." He said and then removed his pay from his pocket. "This is the pay I got from my manga and I want you to have your share."

"That's not necessary, Harima-san." She shook her head too.

"ah…I knew you would say that," He said and started opening the pay. "But I still want you to hav-"

"Yakumo, what's taking you so long?" Tenma's voice suddenly came from somewhere in the house and moments later, she herself appeared, and said "Everyone's waiting."

"Nee-san…I will be there-"

"Harima-kun!" Tenma suddenly smiled brightly. "Just the man we need in the situation."

She then caught hold off Kenji's arm and yanked him inside much to his surprise. He half wanted to refuse as he glanced at Yakumo, who looked hesitantly as though wondering whether to stop Tenma or not.

Tenma took him upstairs followed by a reluctant Yakumo. She then opened the living room door, Kenji had expected it to be empty, but he was wrong. There were Eri, Akira, Mikoto and Haruki all sitting waiting for Tenma, but now very surprised to see Kenji.

"Harima." Haruki stood up suddenly. "So you finally came to fight me again?"

Kenji was starting to get annoyed as he grabbed hold of Haruki's collar. "What the hell is your problem, four-eyes? Didn't we settle this last time?"

"Settle what?" Mikoto stood up and tried to yank back Haruki.

"Nothing, Suou." Haruki said calming down.

"Why did you bring these two animals together, Tenma?" Eri said.

He glanced at her. He was sure that she was avoiding his gaze or him altogether.

"We are going to play 'Spin the bottle', Eri-chan." Tenma said and procuring a bottle which Kenji was sure he didn't see her carrying before.

_What's 'Spin the bottle'?_

"Tsukamoto, that's a stupid idea." Mikoto said, annoyed. "Even if you win a bet…"

"No, Mikoto, it's a great idea." Akira said, her deadly smile in place, her eyes twinkling at Kenji. "We should play it as we have uh…ideal conditions."

_Her eyes look dangerous. I feel nervous._

"Miko-chan. Let me go." Haruki moaned at Mikoto perhaps sensing Akira's intentions. "I don't want to be part of this."

"I agree with Mikoto, Akira." Eri said. "That is a ridiculous idea."

"Yes, I know that there are only two boys and five girls." Akira looked around.

Hearing this, Yakumo slowly tried to slip back downstairs.

"Yakumo, you cannot go down now." Akira called to her. "Do this one for the tea club…"

"But, senpai…I don't…" Yakumo protested

"No 'No' from you." Akira said as though that was the end of Yakumo's argument.

"I'm in." Haruki said out aloud.

"You can go now, Hanai…" Mikoto said and pushed him away.

"I am with you, Takano-san." Haruki showed his thumbs up.

"I thought so." Akira said.

_Thought so? She 'thought so'._

_What the hell is she up to?_

_Half of my last year was spent on her bizarre ideas._

"I'm out." Kenji said quickly. "I have some work to do."

"A good excuse." Akira smiled. "But the date for submission is still far away."

_She knew about my manga serialization's next date…_

"But…" He tried to protest.

"The school authorities would love to hear about your unheard 'income'" Akira said raising her eyebrows. "So what would it be?"

_Damn, she is blackmailing me…_

"But why? Why should I be a part?" Kenji reasoned.

"You are an integral part." Akira replied.

"Of what?"

"Of the game."

"…but—" He again began but was cut off.

"Put it on the floor, Tenma." Akira said turning to Tenma who put the bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Now, on whoever the bottle's necks stop, they can command the other who has got the bottle's end." Akira looked around everyone who all looked grumpily at the bottle.

Tenma spun the bottle. It rolled and rolled and as Kenji expected it, it did land on Eri. And the other end at him. He glanced at her; she had blushed for a moment when the bottle had stopped. Typical. He was sure this was somehow fixed. He had half a mind to check the bottle or the floor for something suspicious.

"Hige, get me tea." She spoke in perfect imitation of a spoiled princess, not that she needed it anyway.

"Yes." He grumbled and asked Yakumo. "Immouto-san, you wouldn't happen to have any tea, do you?"

"We do." She said, "It's in the kitchen counter. Shall I—"

"No need, Immouto-san." He got up and slouched off towards the kitchen. As he walked slowly, he could hear Haruki groaning at not getting Yakumo but Akira.

_Good luck, Four-eyes._

_

* * *

_

Kenji had the coffee mug in his hand and was walking back to the living room. It had taken only few minutes considering that he wanted to as late as possible. This was a time waste, instead of spending it here; he could have done some pages of his manga.

He opened the door and saw that Haruki was standing on his head and with a vase on his leg. He also seemed to eating a pocky stick. It was surprising that he managed to pull it off even much more to Akira's surprise.

"Here." He handed the mug to Eri who was determinedly avoiding his gaze.

"I want 'Uji Green Tea'." She said.

_Déjà vu?_

"feh, you want tea, you drink this." He snapped thoroughly annoyed.

"Akira." Eri called ignoring Kenji. "He's not obeying my order."

"You should have told him more specifically what brand tea you wanted." Akira said and spun the bottle once again.

It landed on Tenma and the end at Yakumo.

"heh…heh…" Tenma grinned like a fiendish monster. "Yakumo. Now I—"

"hey, Takano. Can I get down now?" Haruki said hiccupping.

"Probably not." Akira said amusingly

_This is stupid._

He found this simply ridiculous. He knew that Akira liked to play pranks very often but why doesn't she ever think about the victims. He was wasting his time. But she was right, there was enough time to submit his next issue. Besides he could count on Yakumo to help him if something strange happened.

He turned and looked at Yakumo who was in some kind of stupor. It was all because of her he had gotten this far in the manga industry. He looked around and saw that everyone was bored. To his surprise and indignation, he saw Akira sitting faraway reading a magazine. Tenma was still spinning the bottle and whoever it would fall on, they would give some lame orders like 'Stand up and sit down' or 'What's one plus one?'.

He got up and no one noticed doing him so. He then motioned to Yakumo to follow him.

"I am bored." He grumbled as they entered the foyer. "I'll leave…"

"…" Yakumo followed him and waited for him to say speak.

"Immouto-san." He said and again removed the pay from his pocket. "This-"

"Harima-san. I really don't need it." She waved her hands towards him.

"But…" He looked at the pay and wondered what he should do. He didn't think that she would refuse point blank.

"um…Harima-san…" She started but stopped afterwards.

"Immouto-san, looks like I will need your help once again." He said to change the atmosphere. "The next submission date is still coming, no matter what Takano-san says. Would you please help me once again?"

He need not have asked but he still did.

"Anytime, Harima-san." She gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Immouto-san." He said and then muttered to himself. "need to get some new inks. And also some good 6B pencils; that will be good for shading…"

"um…Harima-san?" She asked sounding nervous.

"…Yes?" He looked at her.

He already knew what her question is. She did not have to do this if she does not want to. Perhaps Eri hadn't told her that what happened that night. If so, would it be right if he told so?

"uh…" Her fingers were wrestling with each other in her hand. Her face was literally red.

"um…uh." She again stuttered and her hands went behind her back where he was sure the wrestling match still continued.

_Déjà vu, Kenji?_

There was anxiety all over her face. He should not have kept quiet for such a long time. He again knew what he should do yet he hesitated once more.

Only this time, he made a decision.

"Immouto-san? Let's go buy those ink and pencils together this Saturday." He said and paused, "If you don't mind that is…" He then added.

"uh...?" She looked up, relief dawning, "Yes. I don't mind, Harima-san."

Somehow this had been the opposite of what was supposed to happen. Still the same thing in the end, anyhow it started. Suddenly there was a rapid moving of a pigtail behind a corridor. He was sure it was Tenma who had peeked. He suddenly felt some sort of a faint disappointment and sadness

"Let's meet up at eleven here, okay, Immouto-san?" He said to her as he felt the disappointment slowly fading.

"Yes, Harima-san." She said looking much relieved.

"Well, I will see you later, Immouto-san." He said and let himself out of the door. Outside, he could already hear Tenma congratulating her for getting a date although Yakumo still tried to tell that they were just stocking up on needed stationery.

_Surely Déjà vu?_

_Somehow._

Before, he would have cursed himself for landing himself in such a situation but now he would rather gladly welcome it.

As he mounted his bike, he saw Iori at the compound doors. He was not sure how to react to him.

"meow" Iori mewed.

"yeah, I should have done a better job with my last date." He said thoughtfully. "But somehow, I don't care."

There was another mew.

"yep, it didn't matter anyway." He replied.

Iori mewed again and slumped off inside the house where everyone was probably getting mad at Akira.

"yeah, looks like I don't have any other choice." He muttered as he started the bike and drove off.

FIN...#05

* * *

Now I gotta think about SR style date for them. Any ideas?

And about that Yuri-ppe and Tani story. I'm really not sure if she's really Yuri or someone else, but I'm assuming she is for the sake of this fic. Also not sure if they showed this relationship in the anime (one more reason for me not to watch manga based anime).

aah~! I think I'll try and make another story for EriXHarima or something like that but only no Yakumo in that one.

Thanks for reading this fic.

* * *

b-side 5 THE ZEPHYR AND THE WINDSTORM

Mikoto heard Kenji's bike go around the road. She turned around and heard another loud bang. She sighed and went inside the dojo hoping that this time she could talk to Haruki after two failed attempts in the last two days or so.

She soon joined him at the centre. Haruki had not noticed her coming but he moved his head aside as a punch came flying at him.

"Suou?" He looked at her surprised to see her there in her dojo outfit. "Don't attack without warning."

He already started telling her off. It was she who had brought him to the dojo but the way he acted as though she was the weaker one originally. It was surprising how a weak crybaby turned into a persistent idiot.

"I did warn you." She said after another punch aimed perfectly at his nose.

"Well, what is it, then?" He replied as he blocked the punch off.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but he returned some heavy punches at her which she somehow managed to block it off.

"hah…" She breathed. "You have gotten aggressive."

"And you slow." He replied practicing his kicking in air.

"I met Harima." She began as she tried to connect her intense kicks to Haruki. "He said it has everything to with Yakumo."

He had blocked every move successfully except the two when she said about Yakumo. It hit him hard in the stomach instead.

"…" He sat down and began to massage his pain.

"Listen, Hanai!" She said while trying a forceful punch into him which he caught in his hand. He did not let her hand go probably afraid that she might hit him again.

"What is it?" He grumbled as he lay on his back on the dojo floor making Mikoto sit down.

"Right," She said also lying down, "You need to let go of this first love mentality."

"hmm…"

"First love always doesn't work." She said.

"yeah, right." He said without sarcasm.

"I also lost my crush." She sounded as she really didn't want to talk about that. "Way back."

"Wait, let me guess…" He suddenly grinned somewhat evilly, "It was your tuto-"

Before he could finish, she had tried to hit him but he had already grasped his hand tightly. She gave up trying to hit him.

"Don't talk stupid." She said, her face a vivid reminiscence of embarrassment, "Idiot."

"hmm. I was right, am I not?" He asked still grinning slyly. "heh, Suou, look at your face; it confirms all."

"…Alright." She said turning around not facing him, "It was him, but I found out last year, he already made a cute girlfriend…"

"…which left cute Suou alone!" He finished with a smirk.

"…"

"You know what, Miko-chan? I think I do feel better." He said and let go of Mikoto's hand.

"Glad to hear it." She said and started throwing some well aimed punches at him which unexpectedly hit him again.

"ow." He groaned clutching his thighs and crumpling once again massaging his pain. "Miko-chan, why did you hit me again?"

"Sorry, you said you felt better…" She said sheepishly. "So…I thought…we continue the…fight…"

"…" He looked down now thinking entirely different, "What does she see in Harima?"

"This again?" She really sounded annoyed. "Forget them!"

"It's not that easy." He looked at her but his eyes were faraway. "So how's everything with Asou?"

"…" She was not embarrassed, which he noted, "We already broke up."

"You what?" He said sounding shocked.

"He's full of himself, that ego maniac." She said without a hint of emotion, "Which is what Takano said anyway."

"What do you say about him?" He asked curiously.

"I agree with Takano." She said simply.

"…okay." He again lay on his back. "hey, you remember that challenge we made last year, about who would get their partner first?"

"yeah." She said. "Seems like we both lost it."

"You didn't get Asou and I didn't get Yakumo."

They both didn't say anything for awhile and just kept quiet. Somewhere inside the dojo, a clock chimed five times. The dojo would soon be filled with trainees.

"hey, Hanai?" She asked turning to him, "You ever felt regret…about her?"

"Of course."

"So then what are you going to do about it?"

He stood up instantly and said, "I will make things right."

"uh…you aren't going after her again, are you?" She asked skeptically.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's futile, Hanai." She said and walked away.

"It's not." He called to her. "I'll prove it."

She stopped and turned around. "How will you do that?"

"I will make things right and if I fail, I will do anything you say for a week."

"heh" She grinned. "For a week…"

"You already think you'll win, huh?"

"Of course." She grinned even more. "I'll make the most of that week."

* * *

It was evening and the school had just been let out. Many people were heading off to their clubs or homes or doing that class duties. However in one empty classroom, Eri and her friends were talking.

"You can do it." They all said to Eri.

"I can't." Eri protested before her friends who were coaxing her to finally ask Kenji.

"Eri-chan!" Tenma came forward and grasped Eri's shoulders firmly, "Just do it or you will regret."

"I know that, but…" She started looking down, "But somehow I think he likes Yakumo."

"hmm…hmm" Tenma stroked her chin, "You may be right."

"um…Tenma." Mikoto grabbed Tenma back. "That's not helping much."

"Eri, he's still sleeping." Akira said, "No one around."

"yeah, go now." Mikoto added and pushed Eri out of the door.

Once Eri had gone, they all went to the window and saw her going into his classroom.

"By the way, Akira," Mikoto turned to Akira and asked, "How did you know he's still sleeping?"

"I saw him." Akira replied. "And thought now would be good chance for her to move things to some place."

"You know," Mikoto said as they waited for Eri to return, "you make a good match maker."

"You need help with Hanai?" She asked with a hint of a grin.

"What?" Mikoto flushed and looked annoyed at Akira.

"hey, she's back." Tenma suddenly said pointing to Eri who was running towards their classroom.

"That was fast." Mikoto said with much effort at forgetting what Akira just said.

The doors banged open and in came Eri somewhat sweaty.

"Akira, you said the class was empty."

"oh yeah, I forgot there were two on class duty." Akira said.

"So then, Eri-chan, how did it go?" Tenma scrambled forward and asked.

"I…I told him to come outside." Eri said embarrassed.

"What?" Mikoto asked disappointedly.

"You just postponed the question…" Akira said.

"hey, Sawachika, he's came out." Mikoto told the others about Kenji who was outside the classroom and looking here and there, "hey, he's looking for you, Sawachika."

"Eri-chan, hurry, he's leaving." Tenma frantically called to Eri and pushed her towards the door.

"But…But…" Eri stammered and resisted against Tenma. "But what should I ask him?"

"Ask him out." Akira said, "Try the oyster bar with him."

"But…"

Tenma finally managed to push her out, "Good luck, Eri-chan."

Tenma closed the door and then rushed over to the window overlooking the gates. Then Akira's phone rang. She picked it up and ended the call rather hurriedly. She sighed and walked over to the window.

Mikoto looked at Eri walking outside through the window, "hey, Takano, you think they will be a couple?"

"I think," Tenma answered, "Harima-kun will go for my Yakumo. Sorry, Eri-chan."

"What do you think, Takano?" Mikoto asked and was surprised when she saw Akira sipping tea in a disposable cup.

"Akira-chan, gimme some too." Tenma rushed over to Akira.

"I think they might end up as couple." Akira sipped some more tea and then helped Tenma with her cup of tea, "Mikoto. What do you think?"

"I think Sawachika's date might end up good…" Mikoto trailed off.

"Let's bet then." Tenma said aloud and in the process swallowed lot of hot tea which led to some painful yells.

"Okay, loser does what winner wants." Akira said tossing her crumpled cup neatly into the dust-bin.

"Alright…" Mikoto agreed although somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright!" Tenma cheered and threw her crumpled cup a good fifty inches away from the dust-bin.

* * *

"Idiot." Mikoto said while dragging Haruki on the road after the meeting with Kenji, "You already asked Yakumo out three times and you still think Harima's at fault."

"That's…That's because…" Haruki grumbled.

"Because you still think he forced her, huh?"

"…" Haruki chose to look away.

"I already won the bet on the first day."

"But I had to try, don't I?"

"yeah, maybe."

"Anyway, where are we going?" Haruki asked her as she sped up her walking.

"Tenma's house." Mikoto said. She had lost the bet along with Akira. Eri had told them that the date hadn't gone good and the chances of a couple were unlikely. So it was her and Akira at the mercy of Tenma who had just proved how crazy she can be at her birthday party last year.

"You are helping me, Suou?" Haruki asked looking faintly puzzled, "Helping me get Yakumon?"

"No way!" She snapped. "I lost a bet and have to suffer the consequences."

"Another bet?" Haruki asked.

"yeah, but don't ask me anything about it, okay?"

"okay, but why drag me along in your bet?"

"Because I said so." She smirked, "As I also won a bet."

"Damn it, Suou." He cursed. "This is ridiculous."

"Let's hope Tenma's a little less ridiculous." Mikoto said as they both reached the Tsukamoto residence.

"Fat chance." He muttered as he opened the gate.

"yeah…" She chuckled.

* * *

Hayato Tani was walking slowly on the corridor where the health office was. This was going to be hard, he thought. Is Anegasaki really the Yuri he had known? If so, why didn't she say it when she saw him first. Or was he supposed to tell her that?

He knocked on the door and opened the door. He looked around and found her sleeping on her desk. He moved closer and said in a low voice, "Anegasaki sensei…"

She obviously didn't hear him. Instead of trying one more time, he looked at her.

Five minutes had passed and still kept looking at her, until finally he called her again, this time louder. She awoke with a start and looked surprised to see him standing there.

"yawn… what's the matter, Tani-sensei?" She said and then stifled another yawn, "Did you get injured?"

"…" He stood there, little baffled. "Wasn't I called?"

"huh?...you…uh…" She then began to wonder openly.

"…um…" He was slightly irritated and was beginning to wonder if Harima had lied to him. "Sorry about this, I'll be going now."

"No, wait. I remember." She caught his arm and yanked him back. "yeah, I remember telling Hario to call you…"

"Hario…" He muttered hating Harima slightly more then needed.

"yeah, Hario." She said fondly, "He did what I told him to do…"

"So…what did you want to talk about?" He asked her directly.

"I'm Yuri-ppe." She smiled.

He stared at her with his mouth open for awhile.

"Really, are you?" He asked her.

"Maybe…" She laughed.

He stared at her bit longer. He wasn't getting this, none at all. Was this a trick? A plan to shame him. She was still laughing lightly. Her last two sentences sheared within him. He didn't like it. Not worth it.

"Okay." He got up and walked stiffly to the exit where on stopping, he said. "Thank you."

He opened the door and walked into the corridor. He didn't know what and how to feel. Half of him wanted him to go back and apologize and the other half of him wanted to keep walking forward.

Why the hell did he act like that?

The end of the corridor was approaching. He had hoped that she would have come and tried to stop him. He neither went back as he made a embarrassing mistake.

He slapped his head.

He found himself climbing down the stairs. The chance was over.

It's probably for the best, he told himself.

* * *

The ice clinked in the glass. Itoko picked up the glass and drank half of it in one gulp.

"Easy…Itoko." Sasakura said tipsily clinging on to Itoko.

"yeah…" She smirked looking around the club they were. "Easy for the boys if you keep drinking more."

"ah..Itoko, you know me." Sasakura stood up straight in an instant. "ah...wh...hic..."

"Drunk!" Itoko shook her. "Let's get out of here..."

"I don't...hic...wanna..." She wailed.

"You barely know any of these here." She finished her drink in another gulp. "It's MY high-school reunion."

"But I want to ...hic... be with you..." She said.

"Let's go, c'mon.'" Itoko picked up Sasakura by her arms and began to head to the exit.

On the way, many of the guys tried to stop her from leaving. However she gave them a well tailored excuse. She also faked smiles at many people who she didn't know or bothered to remember. All she wanted to do now was...

"...hic...one more drink...please...hic." Sasakura interrupted.

"Okay." Itoko said and kept her walking towards the exit. As suspected, Sasakura already forgot what she requested.

Once outside, the cool air was a relief to them especially to Sasakura who looked a little bit awake and active. Itoko soon began to flag down a taxi which would take them home. As the taxi stopped towards them, the both got into the back seat. The taxi driver began driving and waited for the location where he was supposed to be driving.

Itoko glanced at Sasakura and then said to the driver to go to her apartment.

"Where's my drink…?" She muttered.

"That's enough for today." Itoko said.

"…where are we going?" She said as she rolled down the window.

"Home." Itoko said as the cool air hit her hard in her face.

"…whose…" She muttered a little drowsily.

"…mine." Itoko said and after a pause added, "You can go to your home after mine…"

"ah…" Sasakura looked outside and then suddenly looked very dizzy.

"hey, what's the matter?" Itoko questioned her, little bit surprised.

"where's my drink?" She said slowly.

Itoko opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Then Sasakura suddenly fell on the seat. She looked low on energy. Itoko quietly shook her noticing that she was really tired. She got up and glanced back and forth at Sasakura and the driver.

She then rolled up the windows and then told the driver to go to Sasakura's apartment. She then relaxed a little bit and glanced at Sasakura to make sure she was alright. But suddenly then, she thought she had seen her smiling. It was probably a mistake.

She looked up watched the stars and shook her head knowingly.

* * *

Hiroyoshi Asou sighed. There was still half hour to go before his job would be over. Working at a restaurant was very hectic and it gets double on weekends. And as it happened, he was stuck on a Saturday night. However, the closing time of the night was approaching, so there were only one or two customers.

His boss was reading the daily evening newspaper. He boringly glanced at the headline which said, 'Beloved Kuuta escapes again. Search Parties Dispatched.' Somewhere inside the kitchen, Sarah was humming a tune to herself. He once again glanced at the clock. Only thirty seconds had passed since.

Just then, the door almost crashed open. And in came, the Chinese regulars. The boss quickly welcomed them and ushered them to a table that they always sit at. He then eyed at Asou expectedly.

Asou sighed and grabbed the notebook and pen beside him. He went over to them and took their order. He bowed to them and went inside the kitchen.

"ah…senpai…" Sarah started, "Is there an order?"

"yeah…" He ripped off the paper from the book and handed it over to her, "Here…it's the usual ones."

She took at the paper and then looked out towards the boisterous crowd and nodded. She immediately began to prepare their order. He stayed there awhile and watched her prepare until the manager came in and told him that he was going home to attend to his family.

Before he could ask or say something, he dashed out of the door.

"Don't worry, senpai." Sarah said reassuringly, "We'll manage it."

Even so, the boss always did this. He would always leave on time saying some made up excuses about his wife and their newborn. It was difficult to say no to him even if some of them were not entirely true.

Just then, someone from the group called out.

Asou left reluctantly and moved lousily towards their table. He didn't like them too much. Every time they had came, they ordered huge amounts of sake and food, not to mention that they leave very late which meant that he left late as well.

When Asou reached their table, a man from the group said something is Chinese.

"Okay, two bottles it is." Asou said and bowed. He then rushed into the kitchen where he saw Sarah standing blankly, depressed.

"..senpai…I…I" She blabbered.

"What's wrong?" He quickly crossed towards her forgetting the sake bottles.

"I…I don't know how to cook these three dishes."

He glanced at the paper and nodded.

"I'll make them." He said picking up an apron. "You take care of the guests."

"uh…senpai…" She began.

"They just need two sake bottles." He cut her off, "Can you deliver it to them?"

"…yes, senpai." She said and grabbed two bottles of sake, then hurried outside the kitchen.

He looked at the dish they had ordered. They were quite difficult to make, but tasty to eat. It probably best if he did it.

Later as he brought out the dishes to the group, he found Sarah tipsy. He stared at her before giving the group their dishes. He then turned and asked, "You too drank it, right?"

"ah…Don't worry." Sarah said shakily. "We have some for senpai too."

Sarah quickly took a filled a glass from the table and instead of giving it to him, drank it herself.

"hey…" He didn't know how to respond.

"More…" She swung towards the table.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the kitchen. He made her sit by the counter and then gave her some hot water to drink.

After she drank the hot water, she calmed considerably.

"Did they tell you to drink it?" He asked.

"haha…yes." She grinned sheepishly.

"You didn't refuse, did you?"

"ah…but I couldn-" She was interrupted by someone calling from the group. He looked towards them and then glanced back at Sarah. He then hurried back to them attending their requests and such.

Later, finally Asou sighed loudly as they had just left. He went back to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Sarah had fallen asleep on the counter. He called out to her many times, but she didn't wake up or move. Was it the sake that put her into a deep slumber? Now, what was he supposed to do now?

"hey…wake up…" He prodded her but still she didn't wake up.

He glanced at the time. It was already late. He needed to lock the store and go home.

He sighed. "Guess I'll have to carry you home…"

He put her arm around his neck and made her walk outside. He then sat her down and went back inside to close the lights and to get the keys.

After locking down and pocketing the keys, he crouched backwards in front of Sarah. He grabbed both her arms and put it on his shoulder. Then he lifted her with on his back with both his hands.

He grunted.

"Not as light as I thought…" He heaved.

He started moving towards the direction of the church. He didn't know where she lived, so he thought that he would take her to the church. She could spend the night if she has to there, as he happened to know she worked there as a nun too.

He wondered how many other part-time jobs she worked.

She snored a little bit. He glanced back and smelled sake from her. He shook his head. This was a little irritating. He again glanced at her. Somehow he found himself remembering when he saw her working along with him.

The boss had said that he hired someone new to help him with the cooking and waiting tables. He didn't expect him to hire her. He didn't know her, but he knew she went to the same school as him and probably a kouhai. She looked British, but talked like she had been in Japan almost her whole life. There was just a small accent in her dialect which could be misunderstood.

Sarah snorted and suddenly woke up. He stopped walking, waiting. She seemed shocked.

"A-Asou-senpai?" She stuttered.

He crouched. She got off his back.

"You fell asleep." He turned around, "And didn't wake up no matter what."

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." He said stretching and loosened up some muscles.

"Was…Was I too heavy?" She asked noticing his stretching.

He vaguely wondered if this was a trick question.

"No." He shook his head and then added. "Not much."

"huh?" She asked looking up. Her cheeks were red probably from after effects of the sake.

"Come, let's go." He said moving forward, "It's just ahead."

"Where are we going?" She asked catching up with him.

"…to the church."

"But I don't live there." She said, halting.

"You don't?" He too stopped.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep over there tonight." She smiled and walked.

"Okay then, let me walk you over there." He said.

"It isn't necessary…" She stopped talking quickly.

"It isn't?" He asked.

"It is." She said quickly.

"If you say so…" He glanced at her and then walked behind her towards the church.

Finally they reached the gate of the church. Sarah turned around, bowed and said, "Thank you very much for today."

He nodded and started walking opposite direction, "See you on Monday."

"Yes!" She nodded, "Good night, senpai."

He waved his left hand at her.


End file.
